Prophecy's Child
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: set two weekens after 'Fractures' :: John finds out that someone has been waiting for him :: please r
1. Part One

Title: Prophecy's Child

Author: Artemis Luna Diana

Rated: R

a/n: hey peps!  Now you all get to finally find out one of the reasons why 'War is Only the Beginning' has been lacking steady updates… or actually updates period… right… ANYWAY!  I hope you all like this little story I've cooked up.  This is a rather complicated story so I can tell you right off the bat that updates will be slow.  I'm trying to make sure that there are no errors in the storyline.  Thanks to Lucy for the encouragement and the beta-read!  Now!  On with the show!

***

PART ONE:

***

time: two weekens after 'Fractures' and Stark has returned

***

"Pip!  Just back off for five microts!"  John felt a brief moment's worth of guilt at Chiana's hurt expression, before shrugging it off as the ever-present pain in his heart flashed.  "Harassing me won't help the situation," he said firmly.

"I'm just trying to help," she said softly.

"I realize that."  John sighed.  "Look Chiana, I've already thought of a way to ease the tensions that currently running rampant."

"What do you mean?" Chiana asked suspiciously.

"I'm jumping ship for awhile."

Chiana stared at him in shock.  "What?" she stuttered.

"Look, Aeryn needs time away from me, but she needs to be on Moya where she can talk to Pilot and the rest of you guys.  She can't leave so I have to.  I'll just go for a couple of weeks, Pilot has already picked out the planet, and Aeryn can begin to heal."

"John, that's crazy.  You can't go by yourself!"

"Why not?"

Chiana tapped her comm. without moving her eyes away from John.  "D'Argo come to John's quarters immediately."

"Chiana," John protested.

"Is something wrong?" D'Argo asked.

"No!" John replied firmly, just as Chiana countered with a high-pitched 'yes!'

"I'm on my way," D'Argo said after a microt.

Chiana clicked off her comm.  "Chiana, why are you getting him involved?"

"Maybe because he can force you to stay," she returned primly.

"He can't force me to stay," John countered.  "I'll go wherever the frell I want to!"

"Where are you going?" D'Argo asked hearing the last bit of John's outraged statement.

"Geeze!" John said throwing his hands up in the air and turning.  "I'm packing.  Both of you go away."

"He's going to some planet Pilot picked out, BY HIMSELF!" Chiana yelled darting for John's bag in an attempt to delay his packing.

John pulled the bag out of her reach.  "Chiana, quit!"

"D'Argo!  Do something!"

"John, are you sure about this?" D'Argo asked, not wanting to pick sides just yet.

"Yes, damn it!  I'm tired of people trying to convince me not to go!  Pilot, Crais, and Chiana have tried.  If you start…" John rolled his shoulders in an unconscious attempt to control his rapidly rising temper.

D'Argo studied the still packing John for a few microts before turning to Chiana.  "It is his decision, and he can take care of himself."

"THANK YOU!" John shouted just as Chiana's outraged scream sounded.

"How long will you be gone?" D'Argo asked ignoring Chiana.

"A few weekens tops.  I'll give you a firm answer once I get down there.  Then I want you all to leave and come back for me when the time is up."

"John, I'm not so sure that is a good idea.  We could stay in orbit, and no one will go down," D'Argo said uneasily.

"No.  I want to be sure that no one is checking up on me.  This is as much for me as it is for Aeryn.  Aeryn needs your support without me around, and I need to be by myself for awhile."

"Are you going to tell her you're leaving?" Chiana asked frustrated.

John stopped packing long enough to look at her for a microt and say, "Yes."  John closed his bag and picked it up.  "I'm going there now."

Chiana and D'Argo watched him walk to Aeryn's quarters.  "This is a bad idea, D'Argo."

"Did you have another vision?"

"Yes."

D'Argo glanced at her.  "And?"

"It will change him.  Something is going to happen down there and it will change him."

"For the better or for worse?"

"I don't know."

D'Argo shifted uneasily.  "We'll stay here in orbit.  I won't leave him on some planet."

Chiana nodded and glanced around John's room before leaving.  D'Argo left the room behind her, shutting the door as he went.

***

"Aeryn?"

Aeryn glanced up at the door to see John standing there with a bag over his shoulder.  Her heart leapt, he wasn't leaving was he?  She looked back down, continuing to clean her pistol.

He sighed softly, but she still heard it.  "Aeryn, I'm going planet-side for a few weekens.  I'll see you when I get back."  He left, heading to the docking bay where the Farscape module sat.

Aeryn looked up at the empty doorway and cursed her treacherous heart.  She wanted to run after him, beg him to stay or to let her go with him.  She didn't want him to leave her again.  But she couldn't.  She couldn't stand to feel the pain again.  If she got too close, he'd die again.

***

John landed the Farscape at the coordinates the Consul of the Ak'nar had provided when Pilot had contacted them.  Pilot and Crais had arranged for him to stay as a guest of the Ak'nar government.  Apparently, they had taken a shine to Crais and were willing to give him whatever he wanted.

He was met by a humanoid alien with white skin, piercing blue eyes, and straight black hair that reached his waist.  "You must be John Crichton.  My name is Arihe; I will guide you to your lodgings."

"Thanks," John replied and grabbed his bag.  

As they walked down the busy streets, Arihe filled John in on the history of the planet, Po'lir, and some of its culture.  "You mean there were two different species that evolved on this planet at the same time without ya'll wiping at least one of them out?"

"Yes.  That is what is written in our histories.  However, the Te'lah believe that the Teacher brought them here from another world to fulfill a destiny."  He shot a look at John that said _'don't-ask-me-what-the-frelling-destiny-is-I-don't-know-and-I-don't-care.'_

Taking that expression to heart, John asked a different question.  "Well how do you tell the difference?"

"All those you have seen are of the Ak'nar.  It's rare for one of the Te'lah to come down from the mountains.  While their physical appearance basically resembles us, their eyes and their language are different."  Arihe glanced at John and then continued when he saw the puzzled expression on the Human's face.  "Their eyes are completely black, and they reverse their language."

"Reverse their language?"

"Instead of saying, 'this food is good' they say 'good this food is.'  It can get quite confusing if you try to have more than a basic conversation with them."

"I can imagine."

"Here are your lodgings.  Please call if you require assistance.  Is there anything you would like right now?"

"No.  Just make sure that none of my shipmates find out where I am.  When I want to contact them, I will.  I don't want them checking up on me."

"As you wish."

"Thank you, Arihe."

"It is my pleasure, John Crichton."

***

John spent the first few days sleeping.  Needless to say, he hadn't been getting much on Moya.  He had briefly considered moving over to Talyn for awhile but decided that would be too weird and settled on going planet-side.  He was glad he had, if only for the fact that he was sleeping 14 arns of a 20 arn day.  He had been more tensed and stressed than he realized.  

Harvey had dropped in a few times in an attempt to pester him, but John had rolled over and gone back to sleep.  Harvey had quit trying after awhile.  The Ak'nar brought him food each day and invited him to participate in the festivals that were being held every night for the next monen.  So far, he had turned down the invitation to 'party-hardy' in favor of getting his much needed rest, but he figured he'd join in sooner or later.

On the fourth day of his sabbatical, he woke somewhat early with a restless feeling.  Unable to fall back asleep, he left his apartments and walked outside to observe the festivities.  Despite the fact that he felt relaxed on this planet – a rarity in itself – he carefully made sure that Winona was fully charged, and he had spare oil.  He had changed into soft khaki-colored pants and a white t-shirt to prevent himself from standing out too much.  He strapped Winona to his thigh and pulled on a matching khaki duster that hid her from sight.  He dropped the spare oil cartridges in one of the pockets and did a quick survey of the rooms before leaving.

John settled himself at an outside bar, sipping fellip nectar and keeping a careful eye on the crowd.  Despite his reservations, he ended up getting quite into the party.  He returned to his apartments late that night and fell into an exhausted slumber.  Waking up the next morning with a mild headache, he grinned and decided to do it all again.

During three days of partying, he never once completely let down his guard.  Despite that, he didn't notice three Ak'nar that never let him out of sight.  When he fell asleep the third night of partying, he was in the apartments the Ak'nar provided.  When he woke up, instead of having a mild headache like before, he felt the effects of a full hangover… and he wasn't in his apartments.

He rubbed bleary eyes and tried to take in his surroundings.  The first thing he noticed was that Winona was missing.  Coming on the heels of the realization was that his clothing had been changed.  He was wearing all white, giving him a momentary flashback of the Royal Planet.  White pants, a white t-shirt with no sleeves, even white boots partially hidden by his pants.  "What the frell?" he mumbled.  When he tried to stand up, he was hit with a wave of dizziness and sat back on the bed.  He put his head between his legs and tried to even his breathing, waiting for it to pass.  When the room finally stopped spinning, he carefully glanced around.  White walls.  That was it.  Other than the bed he sat on – that wasn't really a bed, more like a cot – there was nothing else in the room.  It looked about 16x16 with one door and no windows.

"Hello?" he called out.  "Anyone there?"

The door opened to reveal a lone Ak'nar woman.  "Awake you is.  Good that is.  Hungry are you?"

Well, he thought she was an Ak'nar.  Her language said otherwise.  Once she got closer he could see her eyes were completely black.  No white, no iris, just black.  She was one of the Te'lah.

She looked him over as she approached, stopping a good distance away.  "Feel well you not."  When he didn't answer, she nodded.  "Bring Lirin I.  Help she you."  The woman turned and left the room.  John was still trying to figure out exactly what had happened to him.

A few microts later she returned with another Te'lah woman, presumably the Lirin she mentioned.  That presumption was confirmed when the woman set down a medical bag beside him and introduced herself as the chief medic named Lirin.

"Where am I?  How did I get here?" he asked as soon as the blinding headache began to dull.

"Te'lah with you.  Help you is we.  Take from Ak'nar did we," she replied.

"You **kidnapped** me?"

Lirin frowned puzzled.  "Says Teacher you help.  Teacher says do.  Crichton help."

Taken at face value, it seemed like he was suppose to help them, but if he figured out the reversing language thing… they were suppose to help him?  John's headache was starting to return full force, whatever medicine she had given him wasn't working.  

"What?" he asked.  He rubbed the tension spot between his eyebrows and blinked confused eyes at her.

She looked at him concerned.  "Sleep now you.  Yet not recovered."

"Recovered?  From what?" he asked suddenly frightened.  Before he could move away from her, she injected him with something.  

"Sleep," she said and for John Crichton the world went black again.

***

"He's been down there for a weeken without contacting us!" D'Argo yelled frustrated.

"Yelling at me won't help!" Chiana shouted back.  "You and Crais have your little **spies** telling you what he's doing.  Besides, he doesn't even know WE'RE HERE!"

"Chiana is correct," Pilot said trying to calm his angered friends.  _'Why do they choose to have their fights in **my** Den?'_ he wondered.  "Your informants tell us he is enjoying himself at their festivals."

"I still think something is wrong," D'Argo growled.

"Do you not believe the informants?" Pilot asked quietly.

"I don't know!  I **do** know that I don't like him down their **alone**!"

"Chiana, have you had any more visions?" Pilot asked the silent Nebari.

Chiana was suddenly torn.  Yes, she had experienced another vision… and she knew that John was afraid.  However, she also knew that they weren't suppose to interfere.  She stared back at them, refusing to answer.

"Chiana," D'Argo started.

Chiana watched him a microt and then turned to leave the Den.  "Chiana, are you alright?" Pilot asked concerned.

She stopped but didn't turn around.  "I'm fine, Pilot… and so is John."  She walked out without looking back.  She didn't want them to see the doubt that crossed her face.

***

John woke to see Lirin standing over him.  "Crichton wake."

His head still splitting, he slowly tried to sit up.  Lirin immediately reached to help him.  After a quick glance proved that Lirin was the only one in the room, John pounced.  Despite the fact that his headache slowed his reflexes, the element of surprise allowed him to pin Lirin to the floor.

"Where am I?" he asked, struggling to keep his nausea under control.

His grip on her neck made speaking difficult.  "Mountains.  Te'lah Home," she wheezed.

"How do I get back to the Capital?"

She shook her head.  "Know not."  When his grip tightened, she elaborated.  "Been never."

He hauled her to her feet, then nearly caused them both to fall again when the room spun.  Refusing to give up his advantage, he gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on her.  "Take me out of here," he ordered firmly, the microt he regained his equilibrium.

They slowly walked to the door.  It was unlocked, and John felt a moment's puzzlement before dismissing it.  They stepped out of the room.  Taking a quick glance around told him that they were alone… and underground.  "Frell," he cursed.   Focusing his attentions back on Lirin, he said, "Where is my weapon."

"Know not," she replied.  He had eased the grip on her neck somewhat to allow her to breathe easily.  That grip tighten once more at her answer.  "Know not," she repeated.

"Lirin!" a voice cried out in shock.

John and Lirin looked up to see a Te'lah male coming towards them.  He appeared unarmed but looks could be deceiving.  "Stay back!" John yelled and pulled Lirin in closer as a shield.

Unfortunately, the abrupt movement caused another wave of nausea.  This time he was unable to keep it under control.  Forced to release his grip on Lirin, he shoved her away and vomited on the floor.  Retching painfully, he was unable to keep Lirin and her friend away from him.  Lirin disappeared for a few microts and returned with another syringe.  This time he didn't feel so bad about sinking into oblivion.

***

_'Perhaps we were wrong to try and remove the neural clone.'_

_'The Teacher didn't not mention a neural clone in his instructions.'_

_'Presumed much did we.'_

_'How long will it be before he recovers?'_

_'Stress much on system.  Days two.'_

_'We'll have to keep him sedated until then.  He's too much of a risk when he can't think clearly.'_

_'Pain in him.'_

_'Yes, the neural clone was not happy about his attempted removal.  The damage he caused was extensive.  We were fortunate to have a complete understanding of his brain.'_

_'Praise Teacher.'_

_'Teacher be praised.'_

_'Time much not.'_

_'Soon look friends.'_

_'We won't be able to keep them from searching for him indefinitely.  The sooner he wakes and is able to call them off himself, the better.'_

John opened sore eyes to see four figures standing beside him.  Lirin and her friend from the hall, a Delvian male, and the Ak'nar who greeted him when he first arrived: Arihe.

"He's waking," the Delvian said calmly.

"Sleep now must," Lirin said and leaned down to give him another injection.

Before his drugged-sleep could claim him again, he was able to mumble one question that had guilty looks appearing on all four faces.  "What did you do to me?"

***

When John woke the next time, it had been four days since he had returned to his apartments the third night he had gone to the festival.  He was alone in his room.  Sitting up, he experienced no nausea, and thanked Heaven for small favors.  Before he could stand, he suddenly had company.

"John!  I've been trying to reach you for days!  Do you have any idea what they have been doing to us!  They tried to **remove** ME!"

"Aw, hell," John mumbled and dropped his head into his hands.  "They didn't manage it."

"John, are you listening to me!  This does not help our relationship," Harvey remarked still anxiously pacing the small room.

John looked up sharply at that.  "We **do not** have a relationship," he said emphatically.

"John!"

"Will you stop whining!" John interrupted.  "Calm down!  It's bad enough I have you running around in my head; I don't need you having a nervous breakdown."

The door opened and both looked towards it.  Lirin, her friend from the hall, and the Delvian entered the room.  "I see your awake, John Crichton.  The headaches and nausea are gone I presume?" the Delvian asked.

John ignored the question.  "Who are you?"

"My name is Xohan.  You've meet Lirin, the Te'lah's chief medic, and this is Gankre, one of their leaders."

"What do you want with me?  No.  Better question.  What did you do to me?"

"The reason you were so sick was because we tried to remove the neural clone.  Since we heard you speaking, I am assuming you realize that we failed."

John flicked his eyes to Harvey.  "Yeah, he's still here."

"John, we must get out of here," Harvey said urgently.

"He thinks we should get out of here, now.  While normally I don't agree with half the dren he says, this time I do.  I want out of here.  I want to return to Moya, and I want to do it like yesterday."

"Possible not.  Must help we you," Gankre replied.

"I don't want or need your help," John replied.

"Unfortunately, in that respect you are very wrong, John Crichton.  If we do not help you, you will be quite insane in less than two monens."

Harvey and John stared at Xohan in shock.  Harvey turned to John and studied him.  "They've done something, and I don't understand what it is, but they're right," he told John horrified.

John's jaw clenched in anger.  He stood slowly.  "What did you do?" he spoke slowly and menacingly.

"Says Teacher.  Do we," Gankre replied.

"The Teacher has requested your presence the moment you wake.  We have delayed long enough.  Come."

"No."

"If you want your answers.  You will come."

Xohan had managed to hit on the only thing that would have made John Crichton leave under his own power.  John scowled at him.  "Fine."

"John–" 

"Shut-up, Harvey."

Xohan studied the man before him.  Even now, his aura was unbelievable.  Four days under heavy sedation, his mind severely damaged by the neural clone he carried, not to mention what they had done, and still the power radiated off of him in waves.  He doubted John even knew it.

Lirin and Gankre led them out of the room.  John followed them, and Xohan walked behind him.  Free to study the Human.

"How do you get us into these situations?" Harvey moaned.

"What happened to your famed self-preservation instincts?" John hissed.

"It's not **my** fault you drunk us into a stupor!"

The one-sided bickering continued down the corridor, and Xohan had a glimpse of why they had been unable to remove the clone.  Despite his original intentions, this clone would end up being helpful to John Crichton, the Messiah.

When they finally reached their destination, John's and Harvey's argument had stopped.  "Now what?" John asked when they stopped in front of a tunnel that led deeper underground.

"Enter the tunnel.  The Teacher waits for you."

"You're not coming?" he asked suspiciously.

"Only two others still alive have met the Teacher.  You will be the third in this lifetime."

"Honor Great," Gankre added.

"None of you have met this Teacher?" John asked incredulous. 

"Met Teacher Xohan.  Time ago long," Lirin replied.  "Never I.  Never Gankre."

John looked at Xohan who returned his gaze calmly.  "You will not be harmed, John Crichton."  He gestured to the entrance.  "Your answers are waiting for you."

John entered the tunnel without further comment.  Xohan, Lirin, and Gankre watched him as he walked away.  "Now we wait," Xohan said calmly.

"Days many in you were," Lirin commented.

"It was a long time before I understood.  I don't believe the Messiah will have that problem."

"Yes," Gankre agreed.

"It was said by the Prophet G'lahar in the Wars of Fire… 'And the Messiah will come.  He will suffer and die.  And the Messiah will come.  He will live and suffer.  And the Messiah will come.  He will lead us to peace to find his own.  And the Messiah will come.  And the Messiah will come.'" Xohan quoted softly.

"Peace soon come?" Lirin asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Xohan replied sadly.  He glanced at Gankre.  "Before you ask, no I don't know how he will die and live again."

"Symbol?" Lirin asked.

"No, I don't think so.  I believe he will die."  It would have relieved the three watchers to know that **that** part of the prophecy had already been fulfilled.  John Crichton had suffered and died.  John Crichton was alive and suffering still.

***

John cursed as he stumbled again.  Despite the fact that his headache and nausea were gone, he had spent the last four days sedated and it was rapidly catching up to him.  He had already been walking for over an arn.  Harvey was kind enough to let him know every few hundred microts exactly how long they had been walking deeper and deeper towards the planet's core… and to the Teacher.

Nearly half-an-arn later, the tunnel widened and opened into an immense cavern.  The rock formations this deep were a sight to behold.  The whole cavern was lighted, though he couldn't see how.  A rather large lake sat directly in his path.  A small canoe rested on the shore, and John approached it cautiously.  Even though there were no people around, John suddenly remembered an old Greek legend where the hero climbed onto a ferry were a creature that sounded remarkably like Death took him across the water for the price of a gold coin.  He couldn't remember what quest the hero was on and didn't remember the Death creature doing anything to him, but he still felt a shiver go down his spine and looked cautiously around for any cloaked skeletal beings.

Pushing the canoe into the water, John hopped in and began to paddle.

***

A quarter of an arn later, John reached the opposite shore.  He climbed out of the canoe and looked around.  A step-pyramid made of stone was directly ahead of him.  He ran a nervous hand through his hair and started forward.  It didn't take long to reach the base of the pyramid, and with a quick glance up, he began climbing.  

When he finally reached the top, he stepped into the room perched on the pyramid.  Inside was an altar, with two torches on each side, in the center; the walls were painted with scenes.  Stepping close to one, he recognized a leviathan surrounded by Peacekeeper vessels.  Frowning he stepped closer.  Just beyond the leviathan was a wormhole… with one small white module coming out.  He stepped back abruptly.  "No way," he whispered softly.

He looked at the next picture.  It was him and Aeryn, on Moya.  He traced Aeryn's face.  "Aeryn…"  Chiana locked in one of Moya's cells was the next picture.  Him standing in the light as the wormhole information was put in his brain by Jack.  Next was him in the Aurora Chair; Scorpius leaning over him.  Quickly stepping to the next; it was the destruction of the Gammak Base, and a small Talyn was in the corner.  "What the frell is going on?"  He swallowed hard at the scene of Aeryn's prowler going down on the ice planet with him watching from above.  He didn't notice the figure that came into the room and watched him walk from picture to picture.  He stared at the picture of his twin dying on Talyn; Aeryn beside him.  The next image sent a shiver down his spine:  He was tied up in a cell on what appeared to be a Command Carrier.  His image was staring through the bars at Scorpius and Aeryn; the bastard had a pulse pistol pointed at her head.  He stared at that image the longest before finally letting out a shaky breath and moving on.  The next image was of him standing in this room at the altar.

"You should stop there."  John whipped around at stared at the source of the voice.  "It's not good to know too much about your future."

John glanced back at the picture and then looked to see how far he had gone.  He wasn't even halfway around the room.

"Only the most significant events are recorded on these walls… your meeting of the Lady, and of the Guide… the rest are recorded in the Texts of G'lahar."

"You're the Teacher?" John questioned.

"Yes."  The figure stepped closer into the light.  He was humanoid… and he looked like a Vulcan.  The Teacher smiled.  "Live Long and Prosper."  He laughed.  "This form was chosen because of the respect it seems to generate in you.  A logical being, one that teaches, and tells the truth."

John smiled humorlessly.  "So Mr. Spock, what are you going to teach me?"

The Teacher smiled.  "Your past."  John's smile faded.  "Come here," he said and stepped to the picture of the Farscape's entry into this side of the Universe.  John slowly walked over to the picture.

"These paintings are over 5000 cycles old.  We have been waiting a long time for you, John Crichton."  John remained silent.  "Your arrival is self-explanatory, it's easy to see why it is significant."  The Teacher stepped to the next picture.  "Your meeting with the Lady.  She is the love of your life, the mother of your children."

"Aeryn's not pregnant.  She's had no children by me," John replied dully.  Unimaginably hurt by the Teacher's words.  Aeryn wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Not yet," the Teacher replied smiling.

John stared at him.  "What are you saying?"

"Aeryn will return to your side.  She can do nothing else, she loves you.  She is destined for you, just as you are destined for her."  The Teacher smiled again.  "Come."  He moved to the next picture.

"Meeting Pip was a significant event?" John asked.

"She is the Guide.  Once you truly begin down your path, she will be your advisor and guide.  Without her, the future is not assured.  You are at the center, with Aeryn and Chiana at your side.  The three of you are essential to the peace G'lahar prophesized.  You must make sure that they both live through your assault on the Tortured One."

"The Tortured One?"

"Scorpius."  The Teacher paused as he looked at the image of John in the Aurora Chair.  He glanced back at John.  "This was one of the events that could have altered the future that was seen.  Your assault on Scorpius is another."

John laughed slightly.  "He is known as 'The Tortured One?'"

The Teacher was not smiling.  "Yes."  He explained matter-of-factly about Scorpius's past, and John felt almost guilty about making fun of his name in the prophecies.

John was silent as the Teacher explained each of the pictures.  When they reached the one of his twin dying, the Teacher began quoting:

_As the Messiah was once forced to know the pain,_

_The Lady must also know of it._

_Only when both have lost can both be found._

"This event was for her," the Teacher explained quietly.

John swallowed the tears that wanted to fall.  He glanced at the next picture and then turned and walked to the altar.  He cleared his throat.  "So Scorpy is my next significant event?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject from Aeryn.

The Teacher smiled sadly at the pain so evident in his posture.  "Yes, but we will talk of this later.  It is time for you to return.  Xohan has much to teach you.  When he is done, we will speak again."

"What did you tell them to do to me?" John asked, staring into the Teacher's eyes.

"Our time here is finished for now.  Good-bye, John Crichton."

John started to step forward, "Wait just a –"  John stopped mid-stride and mid-sentence as he found himself back at the tunnel entrance.  Gankre, Xohan, and Lirin were waiting for him.

"Now eat time," Lirin told him.

"I'm sure you still have questions, John Crichton, but you must understand that they will be answered at the proper time.  We will not keep anything from you, but you must learn it all in a certain order." Xohan explained, stopping John's angry tirade before it could begin.  "Your first lesson will begin after your meal."

"Come.  Now eat," Gankre said and began walking back down the tunnel towards John's room.

***

John ate alone.  Xohan had some sort of business to take care of with the Teacher; Gankre was busy doing leader stuff, and Lirin was called to care for a very sick Te'lah woman.  When he finished, he slept a little, waking when the door to his room opened.  Gankre walked in.

"Now you tell," he said and stood a little in front of where John sat on the cot.

"Okay, tell me," John replied, hoping he'd get a straight answer this time.

"Special your brain is.  Species of yours will gift have.  Early it gave we."

"What?"

"Special."  Gankre pressed two fingers to John's forehead.  "Gift gave we."

"What did you do?"

Gankre dropped his hand and stared at John puzzled.  "Species will gift have.  From now long time.  Early gave it we."

John frowned.  "I don't understand.  My species has a gift?"

"Gift **will** have."

"Okay, **will** have, and you gave it to me?"

"Yes!"

John rubbed his hands over his face.  "Right."  He dropped his hands and stared at Gankre.  "What is the gift?"

Gankre pressed two fingers to John's forehead again.  "Speak.  Hear.  Move."

"What?"

Gankre pressed harder.  "Speak.  Hear.  Move."

John pushed his hand away.  "I still don't understand!"

_'Slow he is.  Way to go is far.  Training hard will be.'_  Gankre sighed again and spoke very slowly.  "Speak.  Hear.  Move."

"Speak, hear, move: doesn't tell me dren!"  John paused for a microt.  "And I'm not slow!"

Gankre smiled, showing every one of his pointy teeth.  "Hear you is."

"Of course I'm here!"

"No!  **Hear** you is."

"God, have mercy!  Save me from aliens who can't speak properly!  They are driving me insane!" John moaned and fell back on the cot.

_'Speak not proper I?  Speak not proper him.'_

"Will you stop talking like I'm not here!"

"Speak not I."

"Yes, you did.  You said I was the one who wasn't speaking properly."

"Speak not I.  Thought I did.  Gift you have.  Speak.  Hear.  Move."

John sat up slowly.  "You can't be seriously saying what I think you are saying."

"Not have gift I.  Not know think you what."

"You are talking about telepathy and telekinesis, aren't you?"

"Words Xohan says."

"This is what the Teacher told you to do to me?  To… frell… evolve my brain?"

Gankre stared at him in confusion.  "Not understand I."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Train you must," Gankre said after a microt.  "With me come."  Gankre grabbed a hold of John's arm in a firm grip and pulled him off the cot.  "With me come."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming.  I still don't understand why, but I'm coming."

***

John followed Gankre into a small room.  It was completely empty.  No furniture, no people.  John looked around and glanced puzzled at Gankre.

"Wait."  Gankre turned and left the room.  

John didn't have long to wait before Xohan entered.  "I do apologize, John Crichton.  I had not meant to be gone for so long.  I assume Gankre told you of your gifts?"

"Yea, he said I am a telepath with telekinesis abilities."

"Yes, you are.  My function is to train you.  Your gifts will drive you insane without guidance and stability.  I can teach you, but your stability will come from another source."

"What is that source?"

"There are other aspects of your gift that Gankre didn't mention."

"Like what?" John asked warily.

"You will be able to strengthen your friend's gift."

"My friend's…" John trailed off as a memory surfaced.  _'Did you see that in one of your visions?'_  His mouth dropped open slightly in wonder.  "Chiana."

"Yes.  Her gift will be very useful to you.  Also she will provide stability for you until Aeryn is ready."

"Aeryn?" John asked astonished.

"Yes," Xohan replied not noticing the affect his statement had on John.  "Your link will help keep you sane.  Until that time, Chiana will help center you."

"Link?" John breathed.

"Your minds will join; the combined strength will keep you sane."

"How will the link form?" he asked.

"It will form naturally over time, but…" He paused as a thought crossed his mind, _'Should I tell him the disadvantages of the link?'_

"Yes, you should," John replied.

Xohan cringed.  "I'm sorry."  He gathered his thoughts and tried to stop the flow of embarrassment that was running through him; he hadn't meant to be loud.  "Once the link is formed, you two will be connected, permanently.  Nothing can break the link, including death.  If one of you dies, so will the other."

John was silent, staring down at his hands.  Finally he looked up.  "At least I'll never have to live without her," he said quietly.  "When will it form?  You said 'over time' – how long is that?"

"That all depends on her."

"Is it possible that the link… won't form?"

Xohan briefly considered lying since the possibility of it not was so slim, but figured John wouldn't appreciate his attempt at protection.  "Yes, but the chances of that happening are very narrow.  The Teacher has a lot of faith in her love for you."

John sighed.  _'At least someone does,'_ he thought miserably.

"We must begin.  You have already begun to pick up and process thoughts that are unconsciously broadcast.  Your first lesson will be reading surface thoughts."

John smiled grimly.  "I can see why they selected a Delvian teacher for me.  Are you a Pa'u?"

Xohan smiled.  "Of the 16th level."  John gave a low whistle.  "Please focus your thoughts, John Crichton.  It is time to begin."

***

Six arns later, John stumbled into his room and crashed on the cot.  His brain felt fried.  Xohan had been more than patient, but Harvey's sarcastic comments had disrupted his concentration.  It had taken over an arn to learn how to scan surface thoughts.  Once he had, it had taken over two arns to learn how to block the steady stream of chatter he began hearing.  He had to keep up a mental wall or be forced to listen to every meaningless thought that popped into someone's mind.  Xohan had then tested his distance.  The Teacher had told Xohan that John's ability would continue to grow for the next few monens.  His range and strength would increase as time progressed.  At the moment, John could sense thoughts of people 50 meters away.  Xohan sent him to bed after that, and John was more than grateful.

He slept for ten arns.  When he woke Arihe was waiting for him.  "You all might want to bring in some chairs if you insist on waiting for me to wake up," John commented groggily.

Arihe smiled.  "I have just come from the capital.  Your friends are getting very impatient.  You should talk to them to alleviate their worries."

John sighed.  "Yea, sure.  Where is my comm. badge?"

Arihe produced it from a pocket in his robe and handed it to John.  John gave a cocky grin and turned the comm. badge on.  "Yo!  You guys up there?" 

"John?" Jool asked.

"Hey, Princess!"

"John, you should talk to D'Argo.  He's going completely farbot."

John laughed.  "I can imagine.  Put him on."  He heard her tell Pilot to inform D'Argo that John wanted to talk to him.  

"John!  Are you alright?" D'Argo demanded.

"Just fine, Big Guy.  I kind of figured you'd ignore what I said."

"John," D'Argo began somewhat guiltily. 

"Forget it.  I said I knew you'd ignore it.  How is Aeryn?"

"She refuses to talk to any of us, including Pilot," D'Argo replied apologetically.

"Is she alright?" John asked sitting up on the cot, concern etched into every feature.

"Physically, yes."

"Then don't worry about it.  She'll come to you when she's ready… and when you stop freaking out about the fact that I'm down here.  I'm fine, D'Argo.  I'm here playing at the festivals.  Don't waste time.  I'll be down here for…"  He paused and glanced at Arihe, who shrugged.  "However long I'm here.  When you get some good news about Aeryn, contact me.  Then I'll tell you when I'm coming up.  Until then, don't comm. me and **don't** come down."

"John," D'Argo protested.

"D'Argo, is that John?" John heard Chiana say.

"Yes, but –"

"Let me talk to him!"

"D'Argo, I want to talk to Pip alone," John added

D'Argo was silent a moment.  "Fine."

"Thanks, man," John said.  He waited a microt.  "Pip, you alone?"

"Yeah, Old Man.  Jool and D'Argo both left, and Pilot's suppose to ignore this conversation."

"Tell him to erase it when we're done."

"Okay.  Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I figured out some things.  You knew?"

"I knew you were afraid."

John was silent.  "Yeah, I was," he said after awhile.

"But everything is okay now?" 

"Yeah.  Chiana, you wouldn't believe…"

"I get the feeling you'll tell me eventually," she said, her smile evident in her voice.

"You're right.  I'll talk to ya later, Pip."

"Bye, Old Man."

John turned the comm. badge off and glanced at Arihe.  "Can I keep this?"

"Of course, John Crichton."  Arihe hesitated.  "Was that the Guide?"

John studied Arihe for a moment before replying.  "That was Chiana."  

Arihe nodded.  "I must return to the capital.  I will speak to you again, John Crichton."

John acted impulsively and scanned the departing Ak'nar.  _'The Messiah and the Guide are already connected.  The peace will come!  The Teacher was right!  I didn't believe…'_

John sighed and dropped his head into his hands.  "At least someone believes all this mumbo-jumbo."

"You don't believe?"

John glanced up.  When Arihe left, Xohan had entered.  "I don't know what I believe.  The paintings, the Teacher, this gift… it all seems unreal."

"I understand your hesitation."  Xohan paused.  "Why do you stay so willingly if you don't believe?"

John rubbed his hands over his eyes.  "Insanity is something Delvians understand well."

"As I fear the madness, so do you." Xohan acknowledged.

"What are you here to teach me today?"  John asked with forced cheerfulness and attached his comm. badge to his shirt.

"How to speak with your mind," Xohan replied.

***

Two weekens later, John had mastered the most basic aspects of his gift and his range and strength had tripled.  He was able to speak telepathically, read all surface thoughts, and move objects about half his body weight.  Xohan was pleased with his progress, but John was annoyed with how slow they were going.  Xohan had finally agreed to begin teaching him how to read deeper into someone's mind.  The potential for disaster was enormous with this first try.  Much to John's relief, it went better than Xohan expected.  Though it had taken John a large amount of energy to complete, he had read every thought in Lirin's mind without causing any damage… and Lirin had not sensed the invasion.

John crashed on his cot and slept.  When he woke again, Xohan was waiting for him.  "John Crichton, I feel I have been holding you back.  I believe we should proceed faster at your training."

John smiled.  "About frelling time."

Xohan seemed startled at that announcement, then smiled at John's obvious enthusiasm.

***

A weeken later, John's abilities to scan people had reached their limits, everything he could learn, he had.  The same was true for his telepathy.  He could influence decisions of people, plant thoughts inside their heads, and give large amounts of information instantly.  His telekinesis had increased as well.  His ability to move objects had increased so much that they had yet to find a weight limit.  He was also able to stop objects from coming towards him, for example, a pulse blast.  Xohan had been very nervous about firing on his Messiah but John had demanded the test.  He was able to stop the pulse blast and turn it away from him.  It also worked when the pulse blast wasn't directed at him.  Meaning he'd be able to prevent one of his friends from getting shot.

John had been sleeping when his comm. badge went off.  "John!"

"D'Argo?" he questioned groggily.

"John, a Peacekeeper Command Carrier will be here in two days.  You need to get back up here, now!"

John hesitated a microt.  "D'Argo get everyone together in Command and call me back.

"What?" D'Argo asked astonished.

"Do it!" John yelled and ended the transmission.  Jumping up, he headed out the door to find Xohan.  _'Xohan?  Where are you?'_

_'I have just left the Teacher.'_

_'I'll meet you in the hall then.'_

_'Is something wrong?'_

John sent him the conversation with D'Argo and his plan.  _'I need to see the Teacher before I go.'_

John and Xohan met in the hall.  "I'll gather your things.  You should have the Guide come down.  I'll be able to help you then."

"Right.  Where is someplace I can call them and actually see them?"  John lifted the answer from Xohan's mind.  "Thanks.  That's where I'll be."

***

"Here is your weapon."

"Winona… you got a face-lift too, huh?"  Just as John was only to wear white clothes, so was his weapon to be white.  "I don't think I've ever seen a white pulse pistol before," he said humorlessly, running his fingers over her sides.

"Your holster."

John took the white holster and glanced up at Xohan.  "You all ever heard of varying your choice of colors?"  Xohan smiled slightly.  "Didn't think so," John said with a grin.

He had actually grown use to wearing white.  White pants, white shirt, white boots, white duster, and now he was adding a white pulse pistol to the mix.  He laughed slightly, amused at himself.  Xohan left the room when his comm. badge went off.

John called them up on the Te'lah's communication device.  They were shocked to see John in all white.  They didn't notice Winona though.  Before any of them could speak, John began talking.  "I have a few things more I need to do before I can leave.  You said we have two days till the Command Carrier shows up?"

"Yes, but it would be best if we left now," Crais replied, astonished that John would even think of staying.

"No can do.  If you all decide to leave now, it will be without me."

The crew stared at him in horror.  Aeryn nearly spoke her own protests, stopping herself just as her mouth opened to pour out her anger, fear, and frustration.  She snapped it closed again.  No one had noticed her emotional response, they were too busy yelling at John.

"You all have two microts to shut-up or I'll end this communication," John said calmly.

The group immediately quieted.  "Crichton, what is going on?" Crais demanded.

"As I said, I have a few things left to do."  His gaze turned and fastened on Chiana.  "I want Chiana to come down… alone.  It's important, Pip… and I think you know that.  If anyone else comes…"  John trailed off.  His threat didn't need to be said, his friends knew he'd be upset with them.  Usually that wouldn't bother them, but this time, they each feared he might stay on this planet.

"Sure, Old Man," she replied, smiling hesitantly.  She did know.  She did know that what happened next was **very** important, and that she needed to go alone.  "I'm on my way."  

"I'll send the coordinates to Pilot," he said and watched her walk out of the room.  His eyes drifted over to Aeryn.  He didn't have to be a mind-reader to know that she was upset; he just had to know her.  What exactly she was upset about, though, was the mystery.  "I'll call you again soon."  He tapped a few buttons on the console in front of him.  "You got the info, right, Pilot?"

"Yes, Commander.  I'm sending it to Chiana's transport now."

"Good."  He hesitated a moment, looking at Aeryn, before ending the communication.  He let out a relieved breath and sat back.  Gankre would bring Pip to him, until then, he'd just have to wait.

***

The communication cut and Aeryn gasped softly.  She knew something was wrong with John, but the thought that kept playing over in her mind was: _Why did he ask **Chiana** to come down?  She even seemed to understand without being told.  What was going on between them?_  She ruthlessly crushed those thoughts.  _'You're being jealous, Aeryn.'_

"Something is going on," D'Argo said unnecessarily.

"Yes," Aeryn agreed.  "But if we go after them, I think we'll lose two shipmates."

"You honestly think Crichton would leave us because we were concerned?" Crais asked astonished.

"Yes.  This time he would," Stark said softly.

"Why does it seem like you know something?" D'Argo asked suspiciously.

"I don't.  I just know John.  He means it," he replied.

"Getting angry won't help, D'Argo," Jool said trying to calm him.

"He wants to be alone to finish whatever he's doing.  So leave him the frell alone!  You all pull on him and give him nothing in return; it wouldn't surprise me if he left anyway!" Rygel said angrily and sped out of the room.

D'Argo growled at the retreating Dominar.  "If we don't hear from them in two arns, I'm going down there," he said and stalked out.

Jool sent a helpless glance to Crais and Aeryn.  "I'll see if I can't calm him down."  She left, taking after D'Argo.

Stark left the room without a word.  Aeryn glanced at Crais and then walked out.  Crais stood alone in Command and cursed softly.  _'What is Crichton up to now?'_

***

John was still sitting in the communication room when Gankre brought Chiana in.  Xohan had been sitting next to him, but stood when the Guide entered the room.  Xohan bowed to her.  John glanced at Xohan and then watched Chiana for her reaction.

She stared at Xohan for a moment before fastening her gaze on John.  "Well?"

_'Well, are you ready?'_ he asked.

She stared at him.  His mouth had not moved, but he spoke to her.  "What's going on?"

She closed her eyes suddenly as another vision assaulted her.

~VISION~

"Chiana, help me!"

"I'm doing everything I can!  But you must focus!"

_'I don't want to lose my mind!'_

_'I won't let you!  Just hold on, John!'_

~REALITY~

Chiana swayed slightly, and John's eyes narrowed as he picked up the images in her vision.  He glanced down.  Xohan had once asked him what it would take to make him believe…  Seeing himself on the edge of insanity was not what had popped into his mind at the time.

_'Chiana.  I will need your help.'_

"Tell me," she whispered.  John nodded and sent the information to her.  It took her a few microts to process the information.  When she did, her first question was, "How long?"

"Without a permanent source of stability, two monens… maybe."

Chiana felt tears welling up, and pushed them down ruthlessly.  She'd cry later.  "So," she laughed, though it had an edge of hysteria, "How are you going to strengthen my gift?"

John smiled slightly, recognizing her defense mechanisms.  "It's okay, Chiana.  I'm sure the link with Aeryn will form."

"No you're not," she replied softly.  "But I'll be there for you until she does."  They were silent for a moment.  "So fix me up," she said brightly.

John grinned.  "Yes, let me show you just how cool it is to be Human." 

Xohan stepped closer to Chiana to monitor the changes.  Chiana sent him an amused glance before looking back at John.  John's mind reached out and touched Chiana's.

***

Two arns later: Crais, Aeryn, and Jool were attempting to keep D'Argo from getting to his ship or any of Moya's transport pods.  D'Argo had nearly broke through, when Pilot spoke.  "I'm receiving a transmission!  It's from Commander Crichton!"

Everyone dashed back to Command.  Rygel and Stark were joking with John, he seemed exhausted.  "What happened?" D'Argo demanded.

"Don't worry about it," John replied, dismissing the question.  "However, neither Chiana or I are up to flying.  Someone needs to come down and fly up the module and the transport pod for us."

"You are both returning though right?" Jool asked worried.

John smiled slightly.  "Yes, we just can't handle piloting right now.  The module has been moved to the same location as the transport.  That's where we will be waiting.  Well, actually, Chiana will be waiting and I'll be there when I've finished one last thing.  But come on down.  We're basically ready to leave."

"Good.  We're coming down now," D'Argo replied, and John cut the transmission.  "We'll take my ship down.  Who will pilot the module and the transport?"

"I can fly the transport," Crais replied, "But who knows how to fly the Farscape?"

"I'll do it," Aeryn said.  The three left Command and headed for the D'Argo's ship.

***

When they landed, Chiana slowly stepped forward out of the tunnel to meet them.  She was dizzy with exhaustion.  D'Argo, Crais, and Aeryn stepped out: hands nervously fingering their weapons until they saw Chiana.  D'Argo rushed to her when he noticed the state she was in.  Aeryn and Crais weren't far behind.  "What happened?" D'Argo asked softly as she leaned on him.

"Don't worry about it," she replied softly.

"Don't worry about it?" he returned heatedly.  But his response fell on deaf ears, Chiana had fallen asleep.  He picked her up.  "What the frell happened down here?"

Crais and Aeryn watched as D'Argo carefully put her in the transport.  The three stood there waiting for nearly half-an-arn until John finally emerged from the tunnel.  Beside him walked two of the natives and one Delvian.  The group stopped when they reached the three tense warriors.

"Hey, guys," John said softly.  His exhaustion was just as apparent as Chiana's, if not as severe.  He turned to his companions.  "Good-bye, Lirin.  Thanks."  

"Crichton need not thanks," she replied blushing.  Impulsively, she hugged him, and after a moment's surprise, he returned it.  Her blush increased as she pulled away.  "Bye."  She turned and hurried back into the tunnel.

"I am glad I have met you, John Crichton," Xohan said stepping towards him.

"Same here," he replied.  John copied Xohan's motions, so reminiscent of Zhaan.  "Good-bye, Xohan."  John grinned.  "Don't miss me too much.  I have it on good authority that we'll see each other again."

Xohan laughed.  "Good-bye, John Crichton."  D'Argo, Aeryn, and Crais didn't hear the rest of his statement, but John did.  _'My Messiah.'_

Xohan stepped back to allow Gankre to say his good-byes.  He had one mission to complete before they could go, only John was not to know of it.  When Gankre and John finished, Xohan pulled Gankre close to him and whispered his instructions.  Gankre nodded in understanding, and Xohan left, entering the tunnel.

John climbed into the transport and sat down next to Chiana, his relief was enormous.  Crais got in and fired it up.  The transport was the first to lift off and return to Moya.  D'Argo followed close behind.  However, before Aeryn could get in the module, she was stopped by Gankre's words.

"Tomorrow die he."

Aeryn froze.  "What?"

"Tomorrow die he, gone forever he.  From long time now die he, gone forever he.  Matters between time.  Die he, lost you.  Matter when not.  Lost you still."

Aeryn frowned.  "I don't understand."

"Matters between time.  Matter death before."

"I still don't understand," Aeryn said growing frustrated.

"Say Xohan: 'if he dies now, you are lost.  If he dies a long time from now, you are lost.  What matters is what happens between now and his death.'  Understand better you?"

Aeryn cleared her throat in an attempt to control her emotions.  "Do you know when he is going to die?"

"Knows Teacher."

"The Teacher knows?"

"Yes."

"Who is the Teacher?  Can he tell me?"

"For you to know not."

"Why?"

"For you to know not."  Gankre turned and walked back into the tunnel.

"Frell," Aeryn cursed and choked back her tears.  She climbed into the module and flew up to Moya.  When she docked, Moya and Talyn Starburst.

***

The first thing that became glaringly apparent upon John's return was his and Chiana's behavior.  They were never apart.  They were even sleeping in the same room, though it wasn't either's quarters.  No, both were sleeping in Pilot's Den.  When asked about it, Pilot couldn't say why they had decided to start sleeping with him.  The first night, they had just come in with pillows and blankets and gone to sleep.  They never spoke to each other though, both were silent to one another.  Or so the crew thought.  In reality, they were never silent.  Their thoughts were constantly bouncing back and forth.

The first hint anyone had of something like that was during dinner the second night.

The crew was silent because of John's earlier announcement.  He still intended to go after Scorpius but he wanted to wait for two monens.  Chiana completely supported him, including going after Scorpius.  Something she had been completely against.  So they sat in silence.

John had glanced up and looked around the table at everyone.  Looking back down at his food, he tried to keep the smile off his face.  Chiana wasn't so fortunate.  The second John sent her his thought, she bust out laughing.  John glanced up at her grinning.

Everyone stared at the two of them.  "What's so funny?" Rygel asked suspiciously.

By this time, Chiana was laughing so hard she nearly fell off her seat, and John was laughing.  He stood up, still laughing and Chiana struggled to stand and follow.  The two left the room still laughing out of control.

Everyone else just sat there.  "What just happened?" Jool asked.

"It was almost like they were joking with each other without speaking.  I wonder what was so funny," Rygel said softly.

***

The next day, the crew got their next surprise.  Chiana was dressed all in white.  White pants, white boots, and a white top that bared her mid-riff.  Coming on the heels of that, the crew finally noticed Winona.

"Why are you both dressed in white?" Jool questioned.

"It's the new fashion trend," Chiana quipped.  John laughed, being the only one who understood her comment.  The two had exchanged memories during one of their conversations.  Now Chiana's phrases were colored with Crichtonisms, and John wasn't confused at everyone else's references.

"You're beginning to sound like Crichton," Jool replied annoyed.  When they both started laughing she was ready to strangle them.  

D'Argo intervened.  "What happened to you two?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual dren," John replied smiling.

"Why is your pulse pistol white?" Crais asked.

D'Argo glanced at John's thigh; he hadn't even noticed John was wearing a pulse pistol.  "It blends in with my clothes.  D'Argo didn't even notice I was wearing one."

"He's right," D'Argo reluctantly agreed.

"See," John replied.

"That still doesn't answer why you both have decided to wear white," Crais noted.

"It's an uplifting color," Chiana told them.  "White is pure…"

"Virginal," Crichton snickered.

"Though neither of you is that," Rygel replied laughing.

Chiana glared at John.  "I was tying to explain why we were wearing white."

John laughed.  "Chiana, **we** don't know why, how are we suppose to tell them?"

"Good point," Chiana grinned.

"I have some repairs to do," John said standing.  "See ya later, alligator…"

Chiana followed after him.  "After while, crocodile…" she called back to them as she left.

"What the frell is going on?!" D'Argo asked, for what seemed the umpteenth time.  "And why don't they know why they're wearing white?!

***

"Aw, frell," John cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"Aeryn?" Chiana and John said simultaneously.

Both climbed out from under the console and turned to see Aeryn standing over them.  "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing serious," John replied.  "Just ripped my shirt."

"Oh," Aeryn replied.

"Chi, you think you can fix this?" John asked aloud for Aeryn's benefit.

"Take it off and let me see," she replied.

John shed his shirt somewhat hesitantly since Aeryn didn't seem to be leaving.  As much as he was tempted to, he refused to scan Aeryn.  He wanted to know what she was thinking, but he wanted her to tell him.  He didn't want to snoop.

"What is that?" Aeryn asked.

"What is what?" John followed her gaze to his shoulder.  "Oh, that."  He shrugged and sent her a charming smile.  "I always wanted a tattoo, so I got one."  He wasn't going to say the truth: that he just happened to notice it when he was bathing.  Xohan explained that the Teacher insisted it be placed there, and when John asked, the Teacher hadn't explained why.

Aeryn frowned.  The tattoo was white, a circle with some sort of symbol in it.  "Why did you choose that?"

"It seemed a good idea at the time," John replied hoping that she'd stop asking about it.

Chiana sensed this was a good time to but-in.  "I can fix it, John.  No problem."

"Good."

It seemed as though that would be the end of the conversation.  Chiana handed John back his shirt, and Aeryn started to walk away.  Until Stark walked in.  Stark instantly noticed the tattoo and gasped in shock.  Aeryn's eyes whipped back to John, who looked surprised and suddenly worried.

"John –" Stark began.

"Stark!" John cut him off.  He quickly put back on his shirt.  "Chiana, finish the repairs."

"Yes, John."

John walked over to Stark and took him by the arm.  "Come on, I see we need to talk."  John dragged Stark out of the room.

Chiana glanced at Aeryn and tried to duck back under the console, but Aeryn grabbed her.  "What is going on?" she hissed.  "What does that tattoo mean?"

"I don't know."

"You lie!"

"I don't know, and neither does John.  But Stark obviously does, that's why John left with him," Chiana replied wincing.  Aeryn's grip was hurting her.

"What happened to him?"

"Why don't you ask him.  It's not my place to say.  Aeryn!  You're hurting me!"

Aeryn released her and shoved her away.  Chiana rubbed the soreness developing on her arm.  Aeryn's touch would leave bruises.  Aeryn was silent as she tried to control her temper and fear.  "But you know, don't you?"

Chiana studied her a microt before replying.  "Yes.  I know."

"Why did he tell you?"

"Because he couldn't tell you," Chiana answered without thinking.  "Aeryn, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said anything," Chiana tried to apologize as she realized how much pain she must have inflicted with that simple statement.

Aeryn turned abruptly and left the room, but not before Chiana saw a tear escape from her control.  "Frell," Chiana shouted and kicked the console.  She stared at the console before sighing and climbing under to finish the repairs.  _'I can't even tell John.  He doesn't want to know what she thinks until she's ready to tell him.'_

***

After that, Aeryn told everyone to stop asking John and Chiana questions.  Both John and Chiana knew she had done it, but she didn't speak to either of them.  Stark, Chiana, and John often locked themselves away from everyone for discussions that left the three drained.  The questions were soon to begin again as John's deadline approached without a link to Aeryn.

They were gathered around the table for the evening meal, talking and joking around.  John was in the middle of telling a joke when the pain knifed through him.  The laughter stopped, and Chiana and Stark grabbed him as he started to tumble back to the ground.  They carefully laid him on the floor while he grabbed his head in a vain attempt to stop the pain.  When Jool tried to get close to examine him, Chiana pushed her away.

"Stay back!" Chiana yelled.

John opened unfocused eyes and Chiana grabbed his hands.  "John, focus on me."

"Early," he gasped.  "I thought I still had two weekens."

"I know.  I know," she soothed.

When the pain began to subside, Chiana looked at Stark.  "Is he alright?" he asked.

"For now.  But it's early."

"I'll be alright," John said dully.  "Just help me up."

"Wait, just lay here awhile," Chiana instructed.  

John closed his eyes.  "Fine."

"What just happened?" D'Argo demanded.

"Nothing you can fix," Chiana replied without turning.

"How do you know?" Jool yelled.  "You won't let me near him!"

Chiana turned to face her.  "I **do** know!  So **back off**!"

"Stop yelling," John said weakly.  The group fell silent and stared at John.  After a moment he said, "Get them out, they can't keep it down."

Stark and Chiana stood.  "Please leave," Stark said quietly.  "We'll call you back in when he can handle it."

"When we come back, we want answers," D'Argo growled and stalked out of the room.  Crais and Rygel followed without a word.  Jool spared a glare for Chiana and worried glance at John before leaving.  Aeryn hadn't taken her eyes off John since he collapsed.  

"He'll be okay in a little while, Aeryn," Chiana spoke softly.  Aeryn straightened and nodded, then left the room.

Chiana and Stark turned back to John.  He opened his eyes.  "Chiana…"

"I know," she replied softly and leaned down to help him up.

Stark and Chiana helped him to his quarters and he collapsed on the bed.  Chiana laid down next to him, her mind reaching out to help stabilize him.  Stark sat and watched the two sleep.  John needed Aeryn, soon.  

After about an arn, John's breathing evened and the pain faded.  Stark took this as his signal to speak to the others.  John and Chiana would be sleeping for awhile.  He stood and locked the door to John's quarters.  On his way to the central chamber, he commed everyone and told them to join him.

By the time he reached it, everyone else was there.

"Where is Crichton?" Crais asked when Stark stepped in alone.

"And where is Chiana?" Jool inquired.

"They are both resting.  John is fine for now," Stark replied.

"For now?  What's wrong with him?" D'Argo demanded.

"It has something to do with that tattoo," Aeryn realized.

"What tattoo?" Rygel asked.

"John has a tattoo on his shoulder.  I don't know what it means," Aeryn replied.

"Is that true?" D'Argo asked.

"Yes.  John does have a tattoo on his shoulder.  And, yes, his illness is connected with it," Stark replied.

"So tell us what is happening!" Crais yelled frustrated.  

Stark cringed slightly.  "I can't tell you."

"WHAT?!" D'Argo roared.

"Well I can tell you, but I'm not suppose to tell you, so I can't tell you," he said quickly, shrinking back away from the group.

"That's what Chiana said," Aeryn said, cutting off D'Argo's angry reply.

"What did she say?" Rygel asked.

"She said that it wasn't her place to tell me what happened," Aeryn clarified.

"Well, could Pilot know what happened?  I mean, they've been sleeping in his Den since we left Po'lir," Jool wondered.

"I have been monitoring your discussion.  I am afraid I cannot tell you anything.  They do not speak in front of me," Pilot replied.

"Has anyone actually tried asking **John** what happened?" Rygel asked.  Everyone turned to the tiny Dominar.  "No one has, have they," he said chuckling.  "Stark and Chiana can't tell us because it isn't their place.  But John probably could, and no one has asked him."

"Can't ask now.  He must recover his strength," Stark insisted.

"Fine, when he wakes up, I want to talk to him," D'Argo said and brushed past Stark, nearly knocking him over.  Stark glanced at the other occupants of the room before leaving, hurrying down the corridor to John's quarters.

Stark fell asleep about an arn later while he was watching over his friends.  He didn't wake up when John did.  Even if he had, John would have sent him back to sleep.  Chiana didn't wake either, having completely tired herself out helping him get rid of the pain.  He left his quarters and started walking down the corridor.  He wasn't even halfway down the corridor when the pain slammed into him again.  He cried out in pain and fell to the floor.  Chiana woke instantly and dashed to his side.  While she had heard his mental cry, someone else had heard his scream.

Chiana ran to his side.  "John!  John!  Listen to me!  I'm here!  Focus on me!"

"Chiana, help me!"

"I'm doing everything I can!  But you must focus!"

_'I don't want to lose my mind!'_

_'I won't let you!  Just hold on, John!'_  Chiana held him close as he tried to keep his grip on his sanity.  The Teacher said the pain would come first, followed a few days later by the severe mood swings.  His anger would gain control, and he'd lash out at everyone, starting with her and Aeryn.  "I won't let you lose your mind, John!" she whispered fiercely.  "I won't!  I don't care what it takes, I'll make Aeryn listen!  I won't let it happen!"  Chiana began to cry.  "This is my duty.  I am the Guide.  I'll support you until she can.  I won't let this happen!"  

They sat huddled in the hall, Chiana sobbing, John shaking in pain.  And Aeryn watching and listening from down the hall.

***

John and Chiana were joined at the hip.  Stepping even slightly away from each other would send John to his knees in pain.  Stark managed to keep everyone away from the two, but it wouldn't be long before someone barged in and demanded an explanation.  Aeryn had not tried to see them.

It had been one day since Aeryn had seen them huddled in the hall.  She nervously approached John's quarters.  Stark was sitting outside guarding the door.  He stood when he saw her.  "Aeryn… are you…"

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, go in, please!" He quickly opened the door for her and she walked in.  The door closed behind her.

The lights were at 20%.  They were sleeping.  John's breathing was ragged and shudders racked his body every few hundred microts.  Chiana lay curled up next to him.  Her body tense even in sleep.  Aeryn sat down on the floor beside him.  She watched him for a few microts before reaching out and caressing his face.  His breathing paused for a microt before evening out, and Aeryn stared at him.  _'Did my touch do that?'_  Chiana's words echoed back to her: _'I don't care what it takes, I'll make Aeryn listen!'_

"What's happening to you, John?" she asked softly.  _'This is my duty.  I am the Guide.  I'll support you until she can.'_  She took his hand in hers.  "What am I suppose to do for you?  How can I possibly help you?"  Resting her head on the edge of the bed, she watched him sleep.  Soon the shudders faded.  Aeryn glanced up at Chiana.  A small sigh escaped her as her body relaxed into true sleep.  Aeryn looked back at John.  His eyes were open.  "John…"

He squeezed her hand slightly and his eyes closed again as drifted back to sleep.  A small frown creased her brow as she watched him sleep.  She sat there for arns before falling asleep herself.

***

Chiana woke a few arns after Aeryn fell asleep.  For the first time in days, she didn't wake with a headache.  Worried, she glanced at John and saw Aeryn curled up half on the bed and half on the floor.  She stared in shock a moment before a grin split her face.  Breathing out a sigh of relief, she carefully stood, so as not to wake them, and left for the bathroom.

When she returned, she walked over to Aeryn.  "Aeryn," she whispered gently.

Aeryn's eyes snapped open; she was instantly awake.  She stared a microt at Chiana before turning back to John.  Chiana watched as the emotions danced across her face: fear, anger, worry, and love.  When she saw the last, she smiled.  "Aeryn, he'll sleep better if you were touching him with more than just one hand," she spoke softly.

"Tell me what is happening to him," Aeryn whispered back.  

Chiana sighed and sat down on the floor.  "I've been forbidden to tell you.  I nearly broke my word yesterday.  If you had asked me then, I would have told you and said frell the consequences."  Chiana met Aeryn's gaze.  "I can't tell you, Aeryn."  Aeryn looked back at John.  "I know you still love him.  Why do you stay away?  He is John Crichton."

"I know that," Aeryn replied softly.  "I…" she laughed humorlessly and turned back to Chiana.  "I thought that if I got close to him again, he'd die.  Stupid, right?"

Chiana looked down at her hands.  "That's not stupid, Aeryn.  You just have bad timing."

"What do you mean?" Aeryn asked.

Chiana shook her head, and Aeryn frowned in frustration.  Aeryn stood, her hand still clutching John's.

"Aeryn, please stay with him," Chiana begged.  "If only for a little while…"

Aeryn glanced at her before climbing on the bed.  Before she could even settle next to him, he reached for her, pulling her into his embrace.  Aeryn looked at his face, wondering if he was awake.  He was still asleep.  She laid her head down on his chest, her brow pinched with worry.  She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat; her body relaxed, and she fell asleep.

Chiana watched them for a few microts before standing and leaving the room.  It would help if there were two guardians at the door.

***

When John woke, it was with thoughts of Aeryn.  He could smell her, feel her phantom arms wrapped around him.  It took him a good 200 microts to realize that Aeryn wasn't a dream.  He took a quick peek in her mind.  She was dreaming of the first time they met.  He smiled slightly.  _'I'm glad you're here, Babe, but why are you here?'_

Aeryn shifted slightly, and he knew this moment's peace was about to end.  Aeryn opened her eyes to see him staring at her.  She blinked sleepily before jerking completely awake.  "Are you alright?" she asked.  "Do you feel any better?"

John stared at her in surprise.  "Yea," he replied after a moment.  "This is the first time in days I haven't woken up in pain."

Aeryn gasped slightly at that.  "Tell me what is happening to you," she pleaded softly.

"I'm losing my mind."

"Why?  How?"

John glanced away from her.  "Because I don't have any stability," he laughed humorlessly.

"What does that mean?" Aeryn demanded.  "It's not funny!  I don't want to watch you die again!"  She pulled away from him and started to stand, but stopped when John hissed in pain.  She immediately returned to his side, taking his face in her hands.  "John?!"

"I'm alright, just a twinge," he tried to reassure her as the pain ebbed at her touch.

"Tell me," she whispered.

_'You're so beautiful.'_  He traced the curve of her cheek.  _'And I love you so much…'_

Aeryn thought she could hear his voice as he touched her.  "John, please tell me."  Her throat locked with unshed tears as she took it a step further.  "I love you."

John's eyes met hers.  "Aeryn…"

"I do.  I do love you, John.  I don't want to lose you again," she told him as hot tears streamed down her cheeks to land on his hands.

John pulled her down to him, sealing her lips with his own.  The kiss began tender, but Aeryn turned it passionate.  They fought to remove their clothes without breaking the kiss.  Over and over he whispered in her mind, _'I love you, Aeryn.'_  Over and over she returned his refrain, _'I love you, John.'_

***

While they slept, the link between them began to grow stronger.  Information began to leak from his mind to hers, and from her mind to his.  The most recent events were the first to be exchanged.  By the time they woke, John knew everything that happened to her since two cycles before he was shot through the wormhole, and Aeryn knew everything that happened to him since two cycles before he crashed into her life.

"John…"

"I'm sorry, Aeryn.  I should have explained –"

"I love you."

"You're not mad?"

"No."  They were silent for a few microts.  "How long do you think it will be before the link has finished forming?"

"I don't know, but maybe Chiana or Stark could figure something out."  He smiled at her.  "It means your stuck beside me for the foreseeable future."

"I'm sure we can think of something to occupy our time," Aeryn smiled slyly.  "Repairs… we could work on your module…"  Aeryn trailed off as he kissed her.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  "Tell them to go away," Aeryn moaned.

"It's Pip," he replied after he scanned the area on the other side of the door.

'Before you two start at it again, there are a few people who would like to see you.  We've been holding them off for awhile now.  I think they'll just barge in next time.'

"We have to go calm the masses," he said and started to pull away.

She pulled him back down to her.  _'They can wait a little longer.'_  John laughed.

***

Outside the door, Chiana's mouth dropped open in shock.  "And she says I'm a trelk?!"  She noticed Stark edging closer to the door.  "Stop trying to listen in!" she said pulling him away.

"Chiana!"

"Frell!" she cursed and turned to see D'Argo, Jool, Crais, and Rygel heading towards them.  "You can't go in," she said emphatically.

"We are going in!" D'Argo yelled.  "Aeryn might not care, but we do!"

"No!  You don't understand!" Chiana tried to explain as Crais pulled Stark away from the door.

D'Argo pushed her out of the way and opened the door.  D'Argo, Jool, Crais, and Rygel stared in absolute surprise.  "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" John asked shocked and slammed the door shut in their faces.

The four accidental peeping-toms stared at the door.  "See," Chiana said, hands on hips.  "I tried to tell you."

"When did that happen?" D'Argo asked.  "Never-mind, I don't want to know.  I do want to know if John will be okay."

"Yes.  If you bothered to listen to me, I told you he would be," Chiana replied.  "Now go away!"

Rygel floated off muttering about body-breeders and stupid Luxans.  Crais walked off with a frown on his face, clearly not sure how to handle what he just saw.  Jool glared at D'Argo before marching off in the direction of the apothecary, and D'Argo stayed long enough to apologize to Chiana before leaving.

"This place is like a soap opera," Chiana remarked sitting down across from the door.  

"What's a soap opera?" Stark inquired.

Chiana dropped her head into her hands.  "Now I know how John feels."

***

John and Aeryn stepped out of his quarters an arn later holding hands.  Stark and Chiana stood.  Chiana grinned at them, causing both to blush.  John cleared his throat.  "How long do you think it will take for the link to form completely?"

Chiana glanced at Stark with a shrug.  "I don't know."  Stark shook his head wordlessly.  He didn't know either.

"Right," John sighed.

"What will we tell everyone?" Aeryn questioned.  They all looked at John expectantly.

"The Teacher said not to explain unless it was absolutely necessary for our survival.  We can't tell them."

"What about Stark?" Aeryn asked.

"We didn't tell him, he knew," Chiana replied.

"The tattoo on John's shoulder is the symbol of the Messiah.  In certain races, that information has been passed down for 5000 years: Baniks, Delvians, Interions, possibly even Hynerians.  I suggest that you keep it covered.  Jool will recognize it immediately," Stark explained.

"No problem.  I'm not taking my shirt off for anyone but Aeryn," he said cheekily.  Aeryn grinned at him, and they shared a chaste kiss.  The group set off for Pilot's Den at a steady pace.  They had come across a few DRDs so they figured Pilot would call the rest of the crew to the Den.  They were correct.  Everyone was waiting for them when they entered.

"John," D'Argo spoke softly.  "Will you now tell us what is happening?"

"Nothing's wrong, Heavy D.  I'm fine."

"Crichton –" Crais began.

"However," John interrupted, "I do have a battle plan to draw up, and I need to know who will be helping."

"You can count me out!" Rygel replied heatedly.

"I'm not getting involved!" Jool exclaimed.

"Surely you can see this is foolish," D'Argo protested.

"If my assistance will be of use, then you have it," Crais said carefully.

"Thanks, Crais," John replied, ignoring the comments from everyone else.

"Commander Crichton, Moya and I –"

"Don't worry, Pilot.  I know how you feel," John interrupted him.  He turned to Crais.  "In three arns we'll begin forming our plans.  Meet us in the central chamber."  He turned and left the Den, Aeryn following close behind.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" D'Argo hissed at Stark and Chiana.  "You are his shadows?"

"No.  He does not need us right now," Chiana said stiffly.

Stark glanced around nervously.  "I will go meditate," he said and quickly left the room.

The rest of the crew left the Den without a word, leaving Chiana to stand alone with Pilot.  "Are you angry, too?" she asked, her chin high and unshed tears burning her throat.

"I am not upset with you, Chiana," he said softly.

She nodded, jerkily, before the tears poured forth.  Pilot stared at her in confused horror.  He didn't know what to do with a sobbing Nebari.  "Why are they mad at me?"

"Because you know and they don't," Pilot replied, hoping logic would stop the flow of tears.

Chiana hiccupped.  "But that not **my** fault!"

"They know that, they are just upset that Commander Crichton does not appear to trust them… or me."

Chiana stepped forward and grasped one of his claws in her hands.  "But that's not it.  He does trust you all.  He can't tell you anymore than I can.  We aren't allowed to speak of it; the consequences would be devastating."

"But he told you, Stark, and Aeryn," Pilot pointed out.

"He was **told** to tell me and Aeryn; Stark found out on his own," Chiana explained.

"Then I apologize, Chiana, for my hasty thoughts."

Chiana shook her head.  "Don't apologize, Pilot.  I probably would have done the same."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes."  Chiana laughed slightly and released his claw.  "Maybe I'll go ask Stark to teach me how to meditate."

"D'Argo is pacing the third tier," Pilot informed her quietly.

She smiled slightly.  "Or maybe I'll wander over to the third tier."  

Pilot watched her walk from his Den and sighed.  There was so much going on that he didn't understand, and Chiana appeared to be taking the brunt of the fallout.

***

Stark, Chiana, and Crais were waiting in the central chamber when John and Aeryn arrived.  John immediately began outlining his plan.

"First off I'll contact Scorpius and arrange for Aeryn and I to go in the module to his Command Carrier," John began.

"What?  Not only will that give Scorpius what he wants most: you, but it will also give him something to use over you: Aeryn," Crais interrupted astonished.

"I'll refuse to cooperate unless our safety is guaranteed."

"That won't matter to him, he'll torture her till you do," Crais continued.

"If he does, then he'll lose me.  If she dies, so do I," John replied.

Crais was shocked at how calmly John said that.  He didn't realize that was the nature of their bond, hell he didn't even know there was a bond.  If there hadn't been one, John would never have agreed to Aeryn coming with him.

"When you contact Scorpius, what will you say?" Chiana asked.

"That Aeryn and I will come over, fix his wormhole technology if he will leave us alone after that."

"He'll kill you the microt you finish," Crais interjected.

"I'm not going to solve his problems.  That's where you come in, Crais.  We won't be able to act immediately, that's too obvious.  So after a few weekens, we'll destroy the info on wormholes and disable the ship.  We'll need you to pick us up when we escape and Talyn to destroy the carrier," John explained.

"What about the prowlers and the carrier's weapons?" Chiana asked.

"We'll disable the weapons and prevent the prowlers from launching," Aeryn replied.

"Do you really think you can pull this off?" Crais asked.

"Yes," John answered.

"What about Stark?" Chiana asked.

John turned to Stark and studied him a moment before speaking.  "Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yes…"

"It's time.  When we leave, take Moya back to Po'lir and wait for me."

***

END PART ONE

TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~


	2. Part Two

Title: Prophecy's Child

Author: Artemis Luna Diana

Rated: R

a/n: hey peps!  Sorry it took so long to get this part out.  I was really struggling with parts of it.  Not to mention my hectic life.  Had to move out of my dorm and go back home for the summer as well as trying to make sure that the classes I'm taking over the summer will transfer back to my college and get a job.  I finally got one.  I'm so pathetic.  I've never had a job before now.  Anyway, hope you like it.  Like I said before, this story is rather complicated, so updates are definitely spaced out.  I'll try and work some on 'War is Only the Beginning' but I'm just not sure when I'll have time to make a serious update on it since I'm spending my spare time working on this one.

Thanks to Lucy for the excellent beta-read and the encouragement!

Oh, how are you all liking the new episodes?  It's killing me to have to wait from Friday to Friday!  I know I know… I'm pathetic, hehehe

***

PART TWO:

***

Aeryn and John carefully slipped into the docking bay and prepped the Farscape for launch.  '_Chiana_,' John called to her.  '_We're ready._'

'_I'm entering Pilot's Den now,_' she replied.

Once the hanger doors were open, John flew the Farscape out of Moya.  He ignored the frantic comms from D'Argo and Pilot and docked with Talyn.  The microt they entered, Talyn Starburst.

***

"Where is he going?" D'Argo yelled.  "Is Aeryn with him?"

"What's happening?" Rygel demanded.

"John and Aeryn left in the Farscape," Pilot replied anxiously.

"Chiana, where are they going?" D'Argo roared.

"D'Argo, calm down!" Jool shouted.

Chiana stood in silence, her head proudly raised, fearless.  She hadn't flinched at D'Argo's anger.  "They left Moya, docked with Talyn, and are currently on an intercept course with Scorpius's Command Carrier."

Chiana's statement shocked the whole room into silence.  Stark entered the room and glanced around.  He turned to Pilot.  "Have you set course for Po'lir?"

"What?" Jool asked confused at the sudden change in topic.

"John wants us to go to Po'lir and wait for him," Chiana replied.

"That is the planet John was on.  Where this all started.  What's on that planet?" Rygel questioned nervously.

"Destiny," Stark whispered.

***

"We'll signal you when it's time," John said strapping on an extra pulse pistol.

"Scorpius won't let you keep your weapons," Crais said staring at the extra weapon.

"I've got a plan for that," John replied vaguely.

"Scorpius will be here in less than an arn," Aeryn said walking into the hanger.  "This is where you should drop us."

"Once we're free, get out of here.  Stay just outside of their sensors at all times," John instructed.

"What is the signal?" Crais asked.

"Trust me, you'll know when it happens," John replied.

***

They were completely silent.  Even their thoughts were still.  Scorpius had arrived.  The module rocked slightly as it was caught in the Command Carrier's docking web.  Scorpius hadn't tried to communicate with them.  Aeryn's mind drifted, trying to control her apprehension.  A quick glance at John revealed a face tight with suppressed tension.  He had changed out of his white clothes and replaced Winona with another pistol.  With vivid clarity, she remembered when he set the white clothes aside.

"I didn't think I'd ever wear any other color again," John said softly staring down at his attire.  Aeryn smirked.  John glanced up at her with a grin.  "I feel kind of naked."

Aeryn's suggestive leer and lewd thoughts had taken his mind of his worries.  As time passed, their link had grown stronger and the constant need to touch disappeared.  They also learned how to keep their thoughts from one another, building walls to protect themselves.  That's what they were doing now: hiding their doubts and fears from one another.

The module shook again as it landed in the docking bay.  John gave a careful sweep of the room.  '_Scorpius, Braca, and seven guards_,' his mind whispered to her.  He opened the hatch to the module and stood.  "Scorpy!" he yelled grinning.  He waved at the startled half-breed.  "Come on, honey," he said and held out a hand to Aeryn.  She stood confidently.  They both climbed out of the module; the guards raised their weapons.  "Scorpy, Scorpy, Scorpy.  Is this anyway to treat a friend?"

"John.  Your communication came as a surprise," was his only reply.

"You mean we aren't welcome?" John whined.

"Why are you here?" Scorpius prompted.

"I thought I told you that!  Well, you see, I completely forgot about your birthday.  So I was thinking, what does my buddy Scorpius want more than anything?  Then it hit me!  Wormholes!  Happy Birthday, Scorpy!  I'm here to solve your wormhole problems!"

"Why would you suddenly want to help me, John?"

John's expression sobered.  "Because the Scarrans had wormhole technology until I destroyed it.  I would rather the Peacekeepers had it than the Scarrans.  It won't be long before they figure it out again." Scorpius couldn't prevent the surprise from showing on his features.  John paused before continuing.  "I also want myself and my friends taken off the Peacekeeper wanted lists."

Scorpius studied John carefully.  He could see that he wasn't lying.  "Fine, John."  He turned and addressed the guards, "John Crichton and Aeryn Sun are under my protection, they are not to be harmed under any circumstance.  Braca inform the rest of the crew."

"Yes, sir."

"You will give up your weapons," Scorpius informed them.

"No, we won't," John replied.

Scorpius stared at him in surprise for a microt.  "John--"

"No, Scorpy.  We stay armed in case one of your groupies can't follow orders.  We have too much at stake to use them on you."

Scorpius studied him again.  John listened to his internal monologue and pushed when he felt the half-breed begin to say 'no' again.  "Fine, John.  Though you will not have any use for them."

***

Two arns later, Aeryn sat in silence watching her lover debate with his enemy.  She could tell that John was actually benefiting from the discussion.  Other than himself, Scorpius knew the most about wormholes.  The two combined would surely unlock the mysteries.  Despite herself, she was rapidly growing bored.  To entertain herself, she stared sifting through some of John's memories.

She could barely keep from laughing as she came across one of John performing in a school play, singing the lead part.  She glanced at John, who looked up to meet her gaze and sent her a knowing smile.  '_Try to keep from the more amusing memories, love_,' he told her.  '_I can hear you laughing, and it's distracting_.'

She smiled and continued looking through his memories.  She finally settled down on one of his college lectures.  She listened carefully, absorbing the information.  Three arns later, Scorpius and John stopped for the day.  John scanned her as he walked up to her.  '_Professor Trigg's Western Civilization class_?' he questioned, amused.

Aeryn shrugged slightly, '_It was interesting_.'  They began walking to their assigned quarters.  "So?"

"We are definitely getting somewhere."

"How long?"

"Four days."

***

"D'Argo, a transport is leaving the surface and coming towards us."  Pilot paused.  "I am receiving a communication from them.  They wish to dock with us."

"Who the frell are they?"

"Pilot, let them in," Chiana interrupted.  "I'll meet them in the docking bay and bring them to Command."  Chiana took off before D'Argo or Pilot could respond.

"Get everyone else to Command," D'Argo ordered.  "I'm going after, Chiana."

By the time D'Argo reached the docking bay, Chiana was already welcoming their visitors.  He recognized the Delvian and one of the natives from the planet.  The other he didn't recognize.  

"It is an honor to see you again," the Delvian said bowing slightly to Chiana.  "You met Lirin briefly," he said gesturing to the native woman D'Argo recognized.  "Though I don't believe you met Arihe."

Chiana nodded and smiled.  "Honor great," Lirin said with a deep bow.

"An honor, Lady Chiana," Arihe agreed with an equally deep bow.

"Chiana," D'Argo said breaking into the introduction.

Xohan ignored D'Argo's interruption.  "He did not take you with him." 

"He thought it best to take only Aeryn," Chiana replied.  "Was he wrong?"

"I don't believe so.  The Lady is with him.  The Teacher trusts in his destiny," Xohan soothed.  "I think it is time your companions learned of his path."  Xohan stared at D'Argo.

"I'm taking you to Command.  Pilot has probably gathered everyone there," Chiana replied.

"Then shall we go?"

Chiana nodded and began walking.  When she reached D'Argo, he growled softly in displeasure.  "Come on, D'Argo.  All of your questions are about to be answered."  He watched her as she passed him, then waited for their guests to pass before joining the march to Command.

Stark, Jool, and Rygel were waiting for them when the group arrived.  "This makes things slightly easier," Xohan noted.  "A Banik, an Interion, and a Hynerian."

"Stark already knows," Chiana told him.  "He saw the tattoo."

The crew of Moya, minus Chiana and Stark, looked decidedly uncomfortable.  "What does it matter what species we are?" Jool asked nervously.

"Because," Xohan pulled a piece of cloth from the pocket of his robe.  "This symbol will mean something to you."  On the cloth was a duplicate image of the tattoo on John's shoulder.

"You must be joking," Rygel said astonished.

"John is…" Jool trailed off staring at the symbol.

"Yes.  I saw the tattoo on his shoulder," Stark said bowing slightly to the symbol on the cloth.

"John is…" Rygel stuttered.

"I've been living with…" Jool gasped.

"I yelled at…" Rygel whispered.

"What the frell is going on?  And who are you?" D'Argo demanded.  

"My name is Xohan," he replied.

"Does John truly have the symbol of the Messiah on his flesh?" Pilot asked quietly.

Xohan faced the clamshell, where Pilot's image awaited his answer.  "He does."

"Moya is pleased to have been the home of the Messiah for so long, even if she did not know it," Pilot informed them.  

"I would still like an explanation!" D'Argo growled.

"Then I shall endeavor to give you one," Xohan replied.

***

"I have been successful in keeping Scorpius from detecting your many lies.  I think I deserve some gratitude.  A pizza party at least!"

Aeryn and John looked up at that.  "A pizza party?" Aeryn asked.  "You must be joking."

Harvey flung himself down in one of the chairs.  "John," he pleaded.

"I'm staying out of this," was John's amused reply.  He lay sprawled out on the bed studying the results of Scorpius' last wormhole test.

Aeryn sat at the table listening to more of John's college lectures… or she had been until Harvey had dropped in complaining he was unappreciated.  Despite the fact that Harvey looked like Scorpius, he did manage to entertain her… when he wasn't annoying the frell out of her.  One of the side effects of their link was her ability to see and hear Harvey whenever he decided to make his presence known.

"Aeryn," he began.

"Harvey," she interrupted.  "When I have pizza… you can have pizza."  Harvey scowled.  Aeryn shot a glance at John.  "He's like a three-year-old on a rainy day," she said, pulling the phrase from his memories.

John smiled at their antics.  He knew Aeryn was nervous and a little bored from inactivity.  If Harvey managed to keep her mind off of the situation they had walked into, that was fine with him.

A knock on the door to their quarters interrupted Harvey's come-back.  John rolled onto his side to see the door, and Aeryn and Harvey both stood.  '_Scorpy… something's up_,' he told her.  "Enter," John called.

Scorpius entered the room, and the door shut behind him.  "It appears we have a problem," he said and sat down in the chair Harvey had been in.  He held a chip out to Aeryn.  Aeryn hesitated before taking it.  "Play it."

Aeryn glanced at John.  '_He's locked up.  I don't want to risk probing him.  Play it._'  Aeryn placed the chip in the console of the table.  John stood and walked over to her as the chip began.  Harvey also approached the table.

_"Once the half-breed has given us the wormhole technology, I want him and the alien terminated."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"High Command is placing these orders in your hands.  Do not fail us."_

Scorpius stood and removed the chip from the console.  John stared at him.  "Why did you show us this?"

"Because, I don't take kindly to betrayal.  Peacekeeper High Command has done just that, and so has my 'loyal' Lt. Braca."

"I say again: why did you show us this?"

"High Command wants the wormhole technology.  I don't want them to have it.  I must get you and myself off this ship and destroy all the data I have collected.  I am assuming you both want to live?"

"You are going to help us get off this ship?" Aeryn questioned skeptically.

"Yes.  I cannot do this all on my own.  I will need assistance."

'_He's telling the truth,_' John said, slightly shocked.  '_Well I've finally heard everything…_'  John glanced at Aeryn, making sure she heard his comment.  "What do you want us to do?"

***

Aeryn waited patiently for the guard to turn away from the door before slipping into the docking bay.  She ducked behind a console and pulled out the chip Scorpius had given her.

'It contains a virus that will disable all the ships in the docking bay.'

She knew John was entering the second docking bay to prep the Farscape and to disconnect one of the prowlers from the network.  Once she finished uploading the virus, she would join him and send the virus to the ships in that bay as well.  The console gave a soft beep, and she removed the chip.  She glanced around before quickly leaving the docking bay as silently as she had entered.

She calmly walked to the second bay.  By now, Scorpius had begun locking out the weapons and shields of the ship.  They had already destroyed the wormhole data.  She boldly entered the bay and approached the guard on duty.  A quick pantak jab knocked him out.  She dragged his body behind the console and began up loading the virus.  She stood at the guard's post, watching the few techs in the room scurry around oblivious to what had just happened.

John was already waiting in the Farscape, and Aeryn had her eye on the one prowler that was outside of the network.  Scorpius entered and walked past Aeryn to the module.  He would be riding with John.  Aeryn walked to the prowler and climbed in.  

_'I'm sending the signal to Crais.'_

***

Crais paced the length of Talyn's Command.  He felt… apprehensive.  '_Crais, it's time.  Come pick us up.  We have a prowler as well as the module._' Crais stopped pacing as soon as he heard Crichton's voice.  "Talyn…"

'_I heard it, too,_' the young gunship informed him.

_"Trust me, you'll know when it happens,"_ Crichton's words came back to him.  "Talyn close in on the Command Carrier's position," he ordered.  "Let's just hope we're right."

***

"Crais is on his way," John said the microt Scorpius climbed in.  "Time for you to open the doors."

"They will open in approximately 20 microts, when the weapons and shields go off-line."

"20 microts it is."

The docking bay doors opened, and Aeryn's prowler was the first to take off.  John followed close behind her.  Talyn appeared and began firing on the Command Carrier, at the same time allowing John and Aeryn to dock.

Crais was shocked when Scorpius stepped out of the module.  Talyn's internal weapons immediately targeted him.  "Whoa!  Crais!  Call the boy off, he's with us for the moment," John yelled.

Scorpius, John, and Aeryn ran to Command.  "The Carrier is disabled, it will explode in less than 300 microts," Crais said as they entered.  "Care to explain what he is doing here?"

"He helped us escape, seems that High Command wants him dead," John replied.

"Don't we all," Crais smirked.

"Charming, Captain," Scorpius said.

"Starburst now," John interrupted, "Argue later."

"Talyn, immediate Starburst," Crais instructed.

When they were safe away, Aeryn looked at the three men.  "Not many managed to make it to the life-pods.  Casualties were probably high."

John was silent a moment.  "But at least we got rid of the wormhole data and any back-ups Braca made."

"It is possible he already sent the data," Crais commented.

"I doubt it.  I would have noticed it and killed him," Scorpius smirked.  "He knew better than to make me suspicious."

"No one better cross you, huh, Scorpy?"

"What are we going to do with him," Crais asked nodding towards Scorpius.

John and Aeryn turned to examine the half-breed.  "You can't go back to the Peacekeepers, and you won't go to the Scarrans… I should just kill you.  It would make the Universe a better place."

"I'll do it," Aeryn said drawing her pulse pistol.

"No," John stopped her.

"No?" Crais asked shocked.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"As much as I want to, we can't kill him.  Take the prowler, Scorpy.  Get out of here."

"I will remember this, John," Scorpius said cautiously.  It wasn't a threat.  He turned and walked back to the docking bay.

They stood in silence until Talyn informed Crais that Scorpius had left.  "That was stupid," Crais said frustrated.

"Perhaps.  I'll probably regret that," John replied and left the room.

"Do you agree with that?"

"I understand why he did it," Aeryn answered and left Command.

Crais cursed under his breath.  "We let him go."  He took a steadying breath.  "Talyn, set course for Moya."

***

"John can't honestly believe this nonsense… or Aeryn!" D'Argo said irritated.  "I can't believe that you accept this without hesitation!"

"D'Argo," Chiana began.

"We've been taught to wait for the Messiah, and how to recognize him," Jool interrupted.  "If Stark saw the tattoo on John's flesh then John is the Messiah."

"It's just a tattoo!"

"The symbol is a holy one," Rygel explained.  "It has never lasted more than two microts on someone without fading away.  Only the Messiah can bare it."

"D'Argo," Jool said calmly.  "We believe that there is a Plan for the Universe.  The Messiah's coming is destined… preordained by the Universe to help complete that Plan."

"What surprises me," Rygel added, "Is that Luxans have never heard of the Messiah."

"I can answer that one," Xohan said, speaking for the first time since he had finished his explanation over an arn ago.  "The Luxans were and still are a warrior race.  They believe in honor and glory in battle.  Of course they also believe strongly in family… but they have little use for religion.  Delvians, Interions, Baniks, and Hynerians are among the more religious races.  The Hynerians have changed somewhat in the 5000 years since the Prophecy, becoming more concerned with money and personal gain, but they still hold onto the belief of the Messiah.  The Baniks have fallen, becoming a slave race.  The Interions have become obsessed with knowledge.  Only the Delvians kept their spirituality.  The Goddess is the Universe.  The Universe is the Goddess.  However, the Peacekeepers have done their best to enslave us… our influence has also faded.  The Leviathans and their Pilots believe, but are ignored. The Sheyangs have abandoned their beliefs altogether.  The Sebaceans outside of the Peacekeepers tell stories of the coming Messiah, but they believe it is only a tale for small children.  The Nebari weren't out in space at the time of the Prophecy and do not believe.  And the Scarrans… ha!"

"Believe not first.  Later will," Lirin said firmly.

"The Messiah already has followers, though they only know of him as John Crichton.  The people already call his name," Arihe said reverently.

"How will they learn that he is the Messiah?" Stark asked.

"The Te'lah will spread the word, as they were meant to do," Arihe replied.

"It has been their task since the Prophecy," Xohan confirmed.

"We are in an age of darkness.  The Messiah will guide us to peace and bring us into the light," Lirin spoke.  It took a moment, but everyone stared at her in shock when they realized her language was no longer reversed.  "It is the time of the Awakening."

***

"There's Moya… home sweet home."

Aeryn glanced up at John and frowned slightly.  She quickly raised her mental shields… but not in time.  "Earth is lost to me, Aeryn," he said without turning.  "Moya is my home."  He turned, smiling slightly.  "And so are you."  She smiled back at him, though it was a sad one.

John and Aeryn glanced over as Crais walked into Command.  "Thanks for the lift, Crais.  Had a blast.  Let's do it again some time," John said as he and Aeryn began walking out.

Aeryn grinned as an idea popped into her head… probably planted by John.  "Catch ya later, Bill and Ted!"

Crais stared after her confused.  "Bill and Ted?"

***

John and Aeryn were greeted by a rather large group when they docked with Moya.  John fidgeted slightly as his friends looked at him in silence.  It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Xohan had told them.  "I'm still John Crichton," he finally said.  "I'm still the same guy you yell at when things screw up.  I'd appreciate it, if you didn't change the way you act around me."

Jool nodded slowly.  "Alright, we'll try."  She hesitated before speaking again.  "…may we see the tattoo?"

John slowly reached up and took a hold of the collar of his t-shirt.  He pulled it down and to the side, stretching the material.  The white tattoo was clearly visible.  Jool nodded briskly.  She had somehow become the spokesman for those left on Moya.  "What are we going to do next, John?"

"I need to go down to the planet with Aeryn and Chiana," he replied.

John changed back into his white clothes and strapped Winona to his thigh.  He met Aeryn and Chiana in the docking bay.  Xohan and his group had already left.  Aeryn piloted one of the transport pods while John and Chiana exchanged the events of the past few days.  Upon landing, Aeryn and Chiana went with Xohan to wait, while John went to see the Teacher.

***

John stared at the scene of Scorpius holding the pulse pistol to Aeryn's head.  "This didn't happen," he commented.

"I know.  Did you expect the future to be written in stone?"

John smirked and glanced around at the paintings on the stone walls.  "Isn't it?"

"The future is not always clear," The Teacher began.  "There were three paths once you entered the Command Carrier.  G'lahar wrote of all three.  However, he believed that the Tortured One couldn't help you, that he would always remain your enemy, unable to assist you for any reason.  It was possible, but I never believed it likely.  He has been betrayed too many times to just give in."

"What was the third path?" John asked.

"You and the Lady died.  The Peace never came."

"So the best possible future happened?"

"Yes."

"What is going to happen to him?"

"He still seeks his revenge, though he doesn't realize that it isn't necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"The Scarrans are dying, Messiah.  The last child was born over thirty cycles ago."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say the Universe was not pleased with their behavior."

John smiled slightly.  "What next?" he asked.

"It's time I met your Lady.  Call her."

***

John stood staring down at the altar in silence when Aeryn walked in.  "Hello, Lady."  Aeryn turned towards the sound of the voice to see the Teacher.  She nodded slightly in recognition.  She looked back at John to see he had turned to face her.

"John?"

"I don't know," he answered her unspoken question aloud.

"Lady.  Are you curious, Aeryn Sun, about why you are known as the Lady?"  Aeryn frowned slightly but didn't respond.  "John's people think of a lady as a delicate woman, cultured and gentle. You were a Peacekeeper, a murderer, and yet you are called the Lady."

John shifted his weight slightly.  He didn't like anyone insulting or hurting Aeryn, and it seemed as if that was what the Teacher was doing.  Aeryn straightened up slightly, her posture rigid.  "Yes, I have wondered."

The Teacher walked up to her; she didn't flinch and met his gaze straight on.  He reached out and touched two fingers to her temple.  She froze, surprised.  She felt dizzy and started to step back; the Teacher dropped his hand.  "It is different with you, Aeryn Sun.  Sebaceans will never have any telepathic abilities.  You, however, do.  John's mind reached out for yours.  He had no control over it.  It reached for you and changed you with the help of your Pilot DNA.  You didn't even feel it, did you?"  When Aeryn numbly shook her head, he continued.  "But you feel it now, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Your mind has changed again.  A gift, Aeryn Sun.  The reason you are the Lady.  You feel it pulsing in your veins, it begs to be set free.  Do you know what it is?"  The Teacher pulled out a dagger and slashed Aeryn's arm before she even registered he had pulled it out.

"Hey!" John yelled and rushed to them, yanking Aeryn back.  "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Look at her, Messiah."

John turned and looked at Aeryn.  She was staring down at the slice on her arm.  The gash was becoming smaller, closing.  "You're healing it," he said dumbly.

"The Lady is a healer."  The Teacher walked up to Aeryn again.  "You have much to learn about your gift, Lady, but there is time.  A year will pass before the Messiah will be seen again.  You have a year to learn your gift; as the Messiah has a year to study the Prophecies."

"A year?" John asked.

"The Te'lah must have time.  The Awakening is upon us."

***

{1 monen later, 6th planet in the Selnet System}

"I've heard that there are some religious freaks going around, spreading word about some Messiah."

"I've heard that and more.  I heard their Messiah is John Crichton."

"John Crichton."

"He took out a Command Carrier a month ago.  Heard Scorpius was on it."

"Couldn't have been.  Scorpius was seen a few weekens ago on Nefiri Three."

"That's impossible.  It was Scorpius' Command Carrier."

"If John Crichton is their Messiah…"

"Yea… I wouldn't mind joining it either."

"He's the only one whose ever been able to stand up against the Peacekeepers or the Scarrans and come out alive."

***

{2 weekens later, Sebacean Royal Colonies}

"My Queen, you requested my presence?"

"I heard one of the guards talking.  Care to explain to me what he is talking about."

"My Lady?"

"He was speaking of a Messiah."

"Oh."  The Queen's Advisor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well?  Why is that foolish children's story being whispered about by the guards?"

"A race called the Te'lah say they have seen the Messiah.  That he has come to bring peace.  They are… very convincing."

"Foolishness.  I won't have those rumors undermining my authority.  I want them stopped… now."

"Yes, My Queen."  The advisor turned to leave the room.

"Wait.  Who do they claim is the Messiah?"

"A man named John Crichton."

The Queen's cheeks flushed slightly in anger and irritation, before fading back to their usual color.  "Leave."

"Yes, My Queen."

***

{6 weekens later, Peacekeeper High Command}

"It appears we have a problem growing within the lesser races."

"Explain yourself, Captain."

"It has come to our attention that a race known as the Te'lah is spreading word of a Messiah."

"Another religious figure?  Why are you wasting our time?"

"Their Messiah is John Crichton."

"John Crichton!"

"That alien is causing more problems!"

"I want the Te'lah annihilated!  I don't care how you do it, just destroy them!  …AND SOMEONE CAPTURE JOHN CRICHTON!"

***

{2 monens later, Interion Senate}

"Gracious Senators, thank you for consenting to hear me today."

"Please, Governor.  Tell us what is so important that we have gathered in such haste for."

"I have received word from a reliable source that the Messiah has been revealed."

"Surely, Governor, you do not believe in that ancient mysticism.  We are an enlightened people."

"The mark stays on his flesh, Senators."

There was silence.  An older woman, usually silent, spoke.  "Who?"

"John Crichton."

***

{3 weekens later, Banik slave camp just outside Peacekeeper territories}

"The Messiah has been found.  Spread the word!  The Messiah is John Crichton!"

A shot is fired.  The speaker falls to the ground, a pulse blast through the head.

"Back to work!" a Peacekeeper yells.

The murmuring begins, soft, so the Peacekeepers will not hear.  "The Messiah has come!"

***

{3 days later, Pilot Homeworld}

"The Leviathan Alvar has lost her Pilot escaping Peacekeeper capture.  She is requesting a replacement with unusual haste."

"She has a reason for that."

"Oh?"

"She spoke to me of it.  The Leviathans are singing of the Messiah."

"The Messiah?!"

"The Messiah has come?"

"Yes.  His name is John Crichton, and he lives on a Leviathan named Moya." 

***

{4 days later, Hynerion Advisory Council}

"Should we tell the Dominar?"

"Even if we did, he wouldn't do anything.  Nothing but a Peacekeeper puppet."

"The word is spreading among the people.  They will rebel against the Peacekeepers to join the Messiah."

"If they rebel to soon…"

"The Hynerian race will be no more."

***

{1 monen later, Po'lir}

"You are making excellent progress, Lady Aeryn."

"Xohan, do not call me Lady."

"You are the Lady.  It is your title."  Aeryn glared at him.  "This, however, is an argument best saved for another time.  Are you feeling any pain?"

"I've a slight headache," Aeryn replied.

"It was your first major healing.  That is to be expected.  You should ease your pain."

"I wasn't sure if I should since it was caused from a healing."  Xohan smiled and shook his head slightly.  Aeryn closed her eyes, her brow pinching slightly in concentration.  Her mind slowed, then searched for the source of her pain.  Upon finding it, she soothed the ache; opening her eyes when she was done.

"Any pain?" Xohan asked.

"No."

"That is good.  Matoth is completely healed because of you.  He will return to his task in the morning."

Aeryn smiled slightly.  "Just tell him to watch out for Peacekeepers.  Next time he might not be so fortunate."

"AERYN!"

Aeryn and Xohan turned to see John running straight towards them clutching an old manuscript.  They were surprised he hadn't communicated with her telepathically.  He must have heard them, because he instantly explained upon reaching them.

"I wanted to see your face when I told you this," he said, slightly out of breath.  "We are going to have six children!" He grinned happily.

Aeryn's mouth dropped open in shock.

***

{3 weekens later, Delvian Resistance Headquarters}

"The Peacekeepers have arrested Nelaiah.  We must consider all information she possesses compromised."

"She knows the location of a resistance base and the names of seven fighters, including my own."

"This is bad.  The seven must be taken off-world immediately."

"Where can we send them?"

"Tolvăi!" a young Delvian called bursting into the room.  "The Awakening has begun!  The Te'lah have left their homeworld!"

"The Messiah has come," an ancient Delvian spoke softly, bowing his head.

"Tolvăi, take the other six and go to Po'lir.  Go to the Messiah.  That is the safest place for you all."

***

{1 weeken later, Luxan War Council}

"We have received numerous requests for warriors, but they all require absolute secrecy."

"How many requests?"

"We've been quietly asked by the Interions, the Delvian Resistance, the Hynerians, …frell… even some of the smaller Sebacean colonies."

"What?!"

"Sebaceans?!"

"What the frell for?"

"They all are preparing for some messiah."

"Should we send warriors to any of them?"

"No… at least not now.  I believe we should wait.  We should find out more about their messiah before we send any Luxans to die for him."

"I agree."

"As do I."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

***

{2 weekens later, Zenitian Pirate ship}

"We 'aven't 'ad a good ship 'n monens."

"Should move the Flax."

"Tell 'hat t' 'im."

"I'd like to keep my head attached to my body."

The two men worked in silence for awhile.

"You 'eard 'bout 'hat Messiah?"

"Yeah.  John Crichton, right?"

"Yea' 'hat's righ'.  You believe 't?"

"When it comes to John Crichton, I'll believe anything."

***

{1 monen later, Earth}

_"Hey, Dad!  Look at this!"_

Jack Crichton opened his eyes slowly.  The voice of his dead son still ringing in his ears.  He looked at the clock.  3:46AM.  He tried to think of the last time he had slept the whole night through.  Always, he dreamed of John.  Sometimes, like tonight, it was dreams of John when he was small and still thought his father could walk on water.  Other times it was dreams of the day he died.

He flipped back the covers and sat up.  Rising from the bed, he shuffled to the kitchen for a glass of water.  He was silent, DK had come over and fallen asleep on the couch.  Jack didn't want to wake him.  He wanted to keep his late night wanderings a secret.  _Then again_, he thought, _DK might already know.  …after all, he was a shade of his former self too._

***

{2 weekens later, Nebari Homeworld}

"Are you finding everything to your liking?"

"Yes.  It is more than acceptable."

"Good.  How long do you estimate it will take to reconstruct the data lost?"

"At least three monens to reconstruct the basic equations, the more advanced will come with time.  Then I will have to determine the errors in the equations and correct them to produce a weapon."

"How long?"

"At least a cycle.  But likely more."

"Do not feel pressured, Scorpius.  Take as long as you need to perfect the weapon.  We can wait."

Scorpius watched as the Nebari woman exited his new lab.  Having been raised by the Scarrans and having served in the Peacekeepers, he thought there was nothing that could make him fear.  He was wrong.  The Nebari were patient and sly… he was beginning to have second thoughts about continuing his quest for vengeance in this manner.

***

{1 monen later, Scarran Dreadnaught}

"Sir."

"Yes?" the voice hissed.

"We are receiving an incoming transmission from Homeworld."

"What does it say?"

"All ships are being sent standing orders to capture the alien John Crichton.  We are ordered to cease the monitoring of the Peacekeepers in this area and begin the primary search for him."

"Will another ship be sent to take over this area?"

"No, Sir.  Homeworld says the capture of John Crichton is more important."

"Alive or dead?"

"Alive, if possible, though dead is acceptable."

***

{2 monens later, Po'lir}

John stood next to the altar.  He glanced up as the Teacher left.  This was to be a private moment.  The prophecies said this was a significant event, but G'lahar had not described what he saw.  John sighed and climbed on the altar.  He laid down and closed his eyes.

_"Hello, John."_

_"Zhaan."_

_The Delvian Priestess smiled at him.  "Were you expecting someone else?"_

_John smiled slightly and was silent a moment.  "Did you know?"_

_"Did I know?" She asked, her smile never leaving her beautiful face.  "Did I know you were the Messiah?  …Not at first, but towards the end… yes, I knew."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?  Warn me?"_

_"Dearest John, would you have believed me?"_

He smiled wryly.  "No."  He stared at her, soaking in her comforting presence.  "I miss you."

_"I know."_

_"Why am I here?  Why me?"_

_"The Goddess had her reasons."_

_"Yeah, but what were they?"_

_"John Crichton, the dashing knight on a white horse."  Her smile softened from one of amusement to one of affection.  "You are so innocent, John."_

_"Innocent?" he snorted.  "Right."_

_"Even though you have taken a life, more than one, you are still pure.  It hurts you, but you carry on helping others, even if it puts you in a position to take another life.  Always for the good of another."  Zhaan's smile turned to one of amusement again.  "Never give up, never surrender?"_

_John smiled again.  "Have you been to Earth?"_

_"I suppose you could say that."_

_"Did you like it?"_

_"It reminds me of you.  Strength, kindness, and such beauty."_

_"Are you saying I'm a hunk?"_

_"I must admit I was strangely attracted to you," Zhaan replied, her sense of humor shining through._

_John grinned.  It faded slightly as his thoughts returned once more to his task.  "Zhaan, what was your task?"_

_"It was an easy one.  I had only to love and care for you, to be there when you needed me.  I would have done that for you anyway, John."_

_His eyes misted over.  "I love you, too, Zhaan.  You were our mother."_

_A tear slipped down her face.  "And you were my children."_

_"Can I see you again?"_

_"I am always here for you, John."_

_"Yes, but can I **see** you again?"_

_Her smile turned sad.  "Only in your memories."_

_"So this is it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When do I have to leave?"_

_"You can stay here for awhile longer before you must return."_

_John smile matched hers, sad and happy at the same time.  "So tell me a tale of your misspent youth."_

_Zhaan laughed._

***

{2 arns later}

John walked down the main tunnel of the underground complex.  Xohan watched him walk past, oblivious to his surroundings.  Those living in the complex knew that today had been one of the events painted on the walls in the Shrine, and they knew it had been a private moment.  Xohan studied him as he walked away.  Whatever had happened had made him sad, and yet, more at peace with himself.

***

{the next day}

"Home sweet Moya."

"Tired of living underground?" Chiana asked.

"Hell yeah.  I was beginning to think I was a mole or something," John replied.

"John!"

John and Chiana stopped and turned.  D'Argo was coming towards them.  "Hey, Heavy D!"  The two embraced.

"We have much to talk about," D'Argo said with a smug grin.

D'Argo, Jool, Rygel, and Stark had been on Moya for the cycle that John, Aeryn, and Chiana had spent on Po'lir.  They had been ferrying the Te'lah to different planets as well as searching for map fibers.

"Did you manage to find all those map fibers we need?"

"Yes," D'Argo replied.

"Great, let me take all this stuff to my quarters, and I'll meet you in the central chamber?"

D'Argo nodded and John continued down the corridor, leaving Chiana and D'Argo staring at each other.  "I am pleased to see you again, Chiana," D'Argo said gently.

"Me too," was her soft reply.  "Walk me back to my quarters?"

"Alright."

They walked in silence.  Chiana smiled slightly at him when they reached her quarters and went inside.  D'Argo stood outside for a microt before walking to the central chamber to join John.

***

"It will take us 20 solar days to reach the Interion homeworld," Pilot informed Aeryn.

"Well then I suppose we should get stared then," she replied.

"Right.  Initiating Starburst."

Aeryn stayed in Pilot's Den awhile, catching up with him and Moya.

***

"It's finished."

"We need to test it on a subject."

"I have ordered six subjects to be injected with it."

"When will it be administered?"

"They have already begun."

The two women walked from the lab and into a holding area where their six 'subjects' were strapped sown to tables.  The subjects made no sound.

"There doesn't appear to be any change."

"There isn't an immediate one.  It will take two weekens for the first symptom to appear.  By the time they realize something is truly wrong with them, it will be too late.  They won't last a monen."

"You've injected all six, I assume it is not air-born then.  How will it be transmitted?"

"We can infect the first victims with an infected knife, a scratch would have enough of the virus to successfully infect the subject.  They will infect the others by sexual contact."

The women laughed.  "After these six are dead, begin spreading the virus."

"Yes, Sir."

_The Scarrans won't die alone_, the scientist thought.  _The Peacekeepers will die with us._  The six Sebaceans test subjects stared at her in hatred.  She smiled.

***

"How far is the object from our atmosphere?"

"It will reach us in ten seconds."

"Do we know where it is going to land?"

"Yes, it's trajectory indicates that it will land around Florida's Everglades."

"Send--"

"That has already been done, Mr. President."

"Are we sure this is a ship and not an asteroid?"

"Yes, Sir."

"It has entered the atmosphere."

"Do we have a visual?"

"Yes, Sir.  Patching it in now, Sir."  The President, his cabinet, and a few military personnel watched as the ship plummeted to Earth.

"Confirmed.  It has crashed in the Everglades, Sir."

***

"Tolvăi, are you alright?"

"Yes, what about everyone else?"

"A few injuries, but Relai is dead."

"Did we escape the Peacekeepers?"

"Yes, we escaped their sensors, but that first hit took out our guidance system.  It will have to be repaired before we can figure out where we are."

"How much damage did the ship suffer in the crash?"

"We lost the hetch-drive."

"Has anyone left to investigate where we landed."

"No."

"Then let's go see."

***

"Nothing has left the ship, Sir."

"Sir!"

"Just a moment, there is an opening.  Two figures are emerging."

***

Tolvăi and his companion walked out of their ship to find it surrounded.  "Peacekeepers!" he cried and pulled out his pulse pistol.

"No!" Tolvăi yelled and knocked down his arm.

"What?!  They are Peacekeepers!"

The Humans had no idea what to do.  One draws a weapon, the other knocks it down.  Enemy or not?

"Look at them!  Feel this heat!  They are not affected by it!"  Tolvăi took a step towards the Humans, ignoring the many weapons pointed at him.  "What species are you?" he asked calmly.

Private William T. Knapp, an avid sci-fi watcher, glanced at his commanding officer and seeing the indecision on his face, stood up from his crouched position and approached the alien.

"Private Knapp!"  He ignored his commanding officer and continued forward.

"Hello," he said cautiously.  

"Hello," Tolvăi responded, unsure why the young Sebacean had not answered his question.

"Can you understand me?" he questioned.

"Yes," Tolvăi said nodding.

William smiled.  "I figured you would.  We can't understand you."  His smile turned into a grin.  "Welcome to Earth."

Tolvăi's mouth dropped open in surprise.  "Earth?  This is Earth?"  He turned to his silent companion.  "Go find some translator microbes, quickly!"  He dashed inside the ship and returned momentarily with the microbes.  He handed the slim injection to Tolvăi.  

Tolvăi stepped towards the young Sebacean and held out his hand.  William frowned slightly.  Tolvăi beckoned to him, and William hesitantly held out his hand.  Tolvăi took a hold of it and immediately injected him with the microbes.

"Ow!" William couldn't help the yelp of surprise, and stepped back.  The other Humans tightened their grips on their weapons, watching William in fear, wondering what was happening to him.

Tolvăi waited patiently for a few microts before speaking again.  "Is this truly Earth?"

William stared at him a moment before replying.  "Yes…  How can I understand you?"

"Translator microbes."  Tolvăi turned once more to his companion.  "We have found Earth," he said in utter astonishment.

"We're you looking for Earth?" William asked.

"No, we were going to Po'lir…"  Tolvăi suddenly started laughing.  He grabbed William and hugged him.  William stiffened in surprise, but Tolvăi didn't notice, letting him go to grab his friend in a similar embrace.  

The Humans looked on in confusion.  The aliens were celebrating?

***

The President flew to Florida to meet with the aliens.  The government was unable to keep the arrival of the aliens quiet, so it was a media circus when he landed.  The aliens and their ship had been taken to the Navy Training Base in Orlando.  It had been shut down when the US had consolidated and closed many of their military bases, so it was the perfect place to take the aliens.

Private William Knapp, the only one able to understand the aliens, had also been taken to the base to wait.  Doctors and scientists were studying him while they waited for the President to arrive.  The other military personnel that had taken part in the securing of the alien spacecraft were isolated in one of the empty barracks.  As there wasn't an empty hanger for them to store the ship, it was kept under guard outside.

Once the President arrived, the six aliens and Private Knapp were gathered in a briefing room.  The President was slightly taken aback by the tall, blue-skinned aliens.

"Hello," he said after studying them briefly.  "My name is Adam Walker, President of the United States."

"Greetings," Tolvăi replied.

"He said 'hello,'" William translated.

"What did you do to Private Knapp?"

"We gave him translator microbes.  The microbes colonize at the base of the brain.  Every child is given them at birth.  It enables us to understand each other."

President Walker listened as William translated.  "Will these microbes have any side effects?"

"No.  They have had no side effects on any species, including Humans, as far as I know."

"What?" William asked shocked.

"What did he say?" President Walker demanded.

"He said it hasn't any side effects on any species including _Humans_," William replied.

"We've never left our planet, how could you have any contact with Humans?"

"The Messiah is Human," Tolvăi replied, bowing slightly and moving his hands in a gesture that would have reminded Moya's inhabitants of Zhaan.  "Earth is the homeworld of the Messiah.  It is why we were so pleased when we realized where we had landed."

"The Messiah?" President Walker asked after William translated.

"The Messiah will bring peace to the Universe.  The Awakening has begun.  We were traveling to Po'lir, the homeworld of the Te'lah, because it is said the Messiah will wait there during the Awakening."

"Who is the Messiah?"

"John Crichton," Tolvăi said bowing and moving his hands.

"John Crichton died four years ago in the first test of the Farscape Project," the President replied shortly.

Tolvăi smiled.  "Perhaps that is the death spoken of in the Prophecies.  It was said by the Prophet G'lahar in the Wars of Fire… _'And the Messiah will come.  He will suffer and die.  And the Messiah will come.  He will live and suffer.  And the Messiah will come.  He will lead us to peace to find his own.  And the Messiah will come.  And the Messiah will come.'_"

The President frowned slightly.  The whole situation was rather confusing.  "Is there anyway to contact him?"

"We could send a message to Po'lir," Tolvăi said slowly, "But it is possible that the Peacekeepers would intercept it.  If they did, they would know the location of the Messiah as well as our own."

"Are you running from them?"

"All weaker species run from them," Tolvăi replied.

"Tell me about the Peacekeepers," the President instructed.

***

"Tell me about the Peacekeepers…" 

Chiana woke and rubbed her forehead.  She had a blinding headache.  Pushing back the covers, she started to speak to Aeryn when her headache intensified.  "Okay," she said slowly.  "Do this the old-fashioned way."  She stood and walked out of her quarters.  "Pilot, where is Aeryn?"

"Aeryn is in Command," came the instant reply.

"Thanks, Pilot."

Chiana walked into Command.  "Aeryn?"

Aeryn turned.  "Chiana?  What were you doing?" she asked, sensing her headache and recognizing the cause.

"I was sleeping.  I had this dream about some Delvians and Earth," she said while Aeryn eased her headache.  "I think that Earth has been contacted."

"Was it intentional?  How did they find Earth?"

"I think they crashed on it."

"If they crashed, it's possible that Peacekeepers were involved," Aeryn said and immediately contacted John.

"Pilot!  Change course," John said through the comms as he ran towards Command.

"Where are we going?"

"Head for Earth."

***

"All of the subjects are dead.  The last one died 26 days after exposure."

"Begin spreading the virus."

"Yes, Sir.  We will send an operative to the Sebacean Royal Colonies as well as allowing some of our people to be captured in different areas of Peacekeeper space."

"Oh, yes.  I almost forgot.  Will the virus effect other races?"

"No.  Even if it mutates, it cannot jump species."

"A pity."

***

{Peacekeeper Command Carrier: Devlia System}

"He managed to knife seven of us before we got it away from him."

"Scarrans!"

***

{Sebacean Royal Colonies}

"Stupid Scarrans!"

"What?"

"He scratched me!"

"Be glad he didn't breath on you."

"You should get it checked out, who knows what kind of diseases you might get."

"It's just a scratch."

"Are you even sure the Scarran gave it to you."

"I got it while I was walking past him."

"Doesn't mean he gave it to you."

"Just get it healed and forget about it."

***

{Peacekeeper Marauder: Selnet System}

"He's unconscious, but we've all got some serious knife wounds.  We need to return to the Command Carrier to get patched up immediately.  We won't be able to search for any other Scarrans."

"The Captain won't be pleased."

***

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Would it help if we captured John Crichton and brought him to you?"

Scorpius hesitated before replying.  "He brings destruction where ever he goes.  He'd be more trouble than he's worth."

"We could cleanse him."  The Nebari woman smiled.  "We will bring him to you."

***

"We will reach the Sol System in three solar days," Pilot said.

John smiled.  "Who told you that's what we call our system?"

"Aeryn."

"My one true love," John said grinning.  "Have you ever been in love Pilot?"

"Yes."

"What was she like?"

"Calm and kind.  Able to sooth my spirit with a word."

John smiled at him.  "You are talking about Moya."

"Yes.  She is, as you say, my one true love."

"If you hadn't bonded with a Leviathan, would you have married and had little Pilots?"

"Pilots do not marry.  The only kind of 'relationship' we truly have is those of Pilots and Leviathans.  When the time of mating comes, those that are most compatible mate together."

"No love involved?"

"No, there is respect, but no love."  Pilot paused.  "I am fortunate to have bonded with Moya.  She does not find my love for her unusual."  He looked up at John.  "Tell me of your customs again."

John explained once again the customs of Humans when it came to marriage.

"Will you ask Aeryn to marry you?"

"I want to, but I'm not sure she will agree."

"Why?"

"Because Peacekeepers do not marry."

"But Aeryn is not a Peacekeeper."

John looked over at Pilot, and a slow smile spread across his face.  "You are absolutely right.  I'll talk to you later, Pilot." He stood up and walked out of Pilot's Den.

***

"Aeryn?"

"John."

"How can you stand to listen to that stuff?  I dozed through most of those classes," John said sitting down across from her at the table in their quarters.

Aeryn was once again, listening to some of his college lectures.  "I decided that since we were going to Earth, that I should prepare myself.  I know everything that has happened to you, and I have access to all the information you have ever come across, but I haven't had time to really _learn_ it all."

"Take a break from it, I want to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"Have you really thought about us?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious at the obvious nervousness of her mate.

"I mean," He stood, unable to stay still.  "You know I love you, and I know you love me.  We know that we will eventually have children together," John said trying to work up the nerve to ask her.

Aeryn began to understand what it was he was trying to ask her, and she smiled.  "John."

"Yeah?"

"Sit down."

"Okay."  He sat back down.

"Are you trying to ask me to marry you?"

"And if I was?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, if you were, I'd say yes and have wild, crazy sex with you.  If not, I'd kick you out of this room so fast your head would spin."

John grinned.  "Damn, I love you."

"Well?"

"Aeryn, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied smiling and leaned across the table to kiss him.  

A few arns later… 

"Where's my ring?"

***

_'It should be Zhaan marrying us,'_ Aeryn thought.

_'I'm sure Stark will do fine,'_ came John's comforting reply.  _'And in a way, Zhaan is marrying us… through Stark.'_

_'Are you ever going to tell me what happened in the Shrine?  I know it had something to do with Zhaan.'_

_'Yes, just… not today.'_

_'I love you, John.'_

_'I love you, Aeryn.'_  Their thoughts were silent a moment.  _'So… what are you wearing?'_

"John!" Aeryn yelled both mentally and aloud.

Chiana and Jool started laughing.  The three women were standing in a small room not far from Pilot's Den where the ceremony would take place.  John, Rygel, D'Argo, and Stark were already in the Den waiting for them.  As Earth tradition dictated, John hadn't seen Aeryn all day.  She had also kept her thoughts close to herself so he could not figure out what she was wearing.  Chiana had blocked her thoughts from him too, and the two women were shielding Jool from the curious Human.  Other than Moya and Pilot, no one had seen the three since they closed themselves up early that morning.

When the three women finally entered the Den it was to the sound of Zhaan singing.  Pilot had recordings and was playing them at the request of John and Aeryn.  Aeryn's dress was the traditional white of Earth but cut in the style of the Sebacean Royal Colonies.  There was no train, no flowers.  John's engagement ring sparkled on her hand.

He had given it to her the day before.  He had spent hours forming the small band and inserting the gem.  She knew he had also created their wedding bands.  The metal in the rings was made from spare parts of Moya, and the gem was 'procured' from Rygel.

The ceremony itself was a blend of Human, Sebacean, Delvian, and Banik customs.  When the bride had been kissed and congratulations received, John and Aeryn retreated to the Terrace for the Banik custom known as 'Jo lath' which roughly translated meant something like 'celebration of joy.'  John termed it the 'one-day-honeymoon.'  The couple was to be isolated from everyone so they could bask in each other's presence, and come to a true spiritual understanding.

While the two lovebirds were getting cozy on the Terrace, everyone else was in the Central Chamber partying.  They all seemed to realize that this was going to be one of those rare happy times.  The coming cycles would be hard on everyone, and doubly so on John and Aeryn.  So they were doing their best to 'live it up' and 'party hardy.'

The crew stayed up half the night drinking and toasting the new couple.  Chiana found a crystal with some funky music on it, and they danced in their crazy drunkenness.  As usual, Stark and Jool passed out first, then Rygel, followed by D'Argo and Chiana.

The coming days would be dark, but they would have this small bit of happiness to look back on and smile about.  They were on a quest to bring peace, and the darkest time is always right before dawn.  They were ready for it.

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too.'_

***

{3 days after alien arrival}

"I just don't know how much I believe.  They say that John Crichton is living out in space, and he is their Messiah, but they don't know anything about him or Earth."

"It's possible they picked up our television broadcasts."

"What do the Russians think?"

"They are leaving it to our discretion since the aliens landed here."

"Great.  That way if this turns out to be a trap, they can blame us."

"Gentlemen," the President interrupted.  "I asked for your opinions, not a Russian-bashing session."

"Sir.  With such little information, it is basically impossible to arrive at any reasonable conclusions.  It is a simple matter.  Do we believe them or not?"  the Secretary of Defense said.

"I think that the whole thing is rather coincidental," the National Security Advisor added.  "I don't trust them."

"What do our scientists say about Private Knapp?"  President Walker questioned.

"It is in perfect health, the microbes aren't having any side effects on him.  He is able to understand any language."

"It is a point in their favor.  These translator microbes appear to do exactly what they said they would."

"Mr. President," a young aide said bursting into the room.  "We have another spaceship coming in on radar, Sir.  It is **_very_** big."

"An invasion?" the President demanded.

"We don't know, Sir."

"Get Tolvăi and Private Knapp into the Situation Room," President Walker ordered, leaving the briefing room to go there himself.

Tolvăi and Private Knapp enter the room at the same time.  President Walker immediately called them over.  "What kind of ship is that?" he demanded.

Tolvăi glanced at the primitive sensor readout and frowned.  He turned the readout upside down.  "Oh!" he said, recognizing the ship's design.  He looked up at President Walker.  "It's a Leviathan."

"What is that?" he asked exasperated at William's translation.

"It is a bio-mechanoid ship.  It has no weapons," Tolvăi said in an attempt to calm the jumpy Humans.

***

"I am hailing the Delvian ship, but am not receiving a reply," Pilot informed them.

"Frell," John muttered.  "Where is it?"

Pilot brought up a map of the Earth and zeroed in on the location of the Delvians.  "I am unable to separate the life-signs of the Delvians from those of the Humans."

"I can't locate them either," John replied.  He glanced over at Aeryn.  "I'm going to have to go down there."

"Not alone you won't," was her reply.

***

"Sir, a smaller ship has left the Leviathan."

"A transport pod, most likely," Tolvăi informed them.

"Where is it headed?" President Walker asked.

"Right towards us.  ETA five seconds."

"I suggest we go outside and meet them," Tolvăi told the shocked room, and William translated absent-mindedly.

President Walker, Private Knapp, Tolvăi, and a few others left the building and ran to the landing site of the second alien craft.  Military personnel already had the ship surrounded.  The door to the ship opened, and a woman became visible.  She carried what the Humans now recognized as a pulse pistol, only it was white, as was her clothes.  Her hair was black and pulled up into a pony-tail.  She stepped out into the heat and sunlight, and a flash of light was reflected off of a ring on her left hand.

"Peacekeeper!" Tolvăi yelled.  The Humans had confiscated his pulse pistol but perhaps he could use one of their weapons.  He grabbed one of the rifles from a nearby Human and raised it at the woman.

She raised her pulse pistol.  "Drop your weapon!" she yelled and shot the ground at his feet.

He jumped back and hesitated.  "Peacekeepers do not hesitate to kill," he said coldly.  "What are you doing?"

The Humans, minus Private Knapp, had no idea what was going on.  _Should they shoot?  If so who should they shoot?_  William was trying to quickly translate for President Walker as well as help keep him protected.  Tolvăi had stepped forward away from the Humans so they were unable to disarm him.

"That is my question.  Why have you come to Earth?" Aeryn responded.

"We crashed here."

"Leave.  Now."

"Why?"

"This is John Crichton's homeworld!  It's not ready for alien contact!" Aeryn yelled, sweat was beginning to pour off of her as she struggled to maintain a cooler body temperature with her mind.

"What does a Peacekeeper know of the Messiah?" Tolvăi yelled back.

"I am no Peacekeeper!" Aeryn replied.  "You don't belong here!  You have come to them at the beginning of war!  Their location should have been kept secret until they were no longer in danger!"

Tolvăi didn't know what to say.  "Who are you?" he finally asked.

Aeryn holstered her pistol.  "Lady Aeryn Sun."

Tolvăi instantly dropped the weapon and fell to his knees bowing his head.  "Forgive me, Lady!"

Aeryn looked at the Humans for the first time since opening the door to the transport pod.  She switched to English.  "I'd like to speak to the President."

The Humans stared at her.  "You speak English," William said dumbly.

"I am President Walker," he said after he had recovered sufficiently.

"I ask for sanctuary for myself and the others aboard the pod until we leave."

"Granted," he replied after a moment's thought.

Aeryn nodded and fell to her knees, her mind unable to counteract the heat any longer.  Her skin was covered in sweat.  Before anyone could approach her, someone else stepped out of the transport.

"Aeryn!"  He was at her side instantly.  "I knew this was a stupid idea," he cursed and dragged her to her feet.  He lifted her into his arms and looked up.

The Humans standing around recognized him as did Tolvăi.  He turned back to the transport.  "D'Argo!" he yelled inside.  "Go back to Moya!"  He then ran towards the closest building.  The Humans were too stunned to even try and stop him.  The door to the transport closed, and the ship took off.

"What the hell?" President Walker said.

Tolvăi rose and quickly explained.  "Sebaceans are sensitive to heat."  He ran to the building after John Crichton; the Humans following close behind.

***

The air-conditioning and Aeryn's abilities had her back under her own power by the time everyone had come back inside.  John quickly scanned the President and led the way to the briefing room the Humans had started off in.

John didn't waste any time.  "Tolvăi, once you realized where you were, you should have left immediately.  What were you thinking?"

"I apologize, Messiah.  In my excitement, I was not thinking clearly.  Also… the hetch-drive is broken."

"Frell," John cursed.  He glanced at President Walker.  "How many people know?"

"Everyone."

John cursed viciously.  "You are going to have to stay here.  I can't risk Earth's location getting out."

"I understand."

"How many survived the crash?"

"Six."

"All resistance fighters?"

"Yes.  Our identities were compromised when the Peacekeepers captured one of our operatives.  We were on our way to Po'lir."

"Any Pa'u?"

"One."

"What level?"

"Third."

John sat down at the table, propping his elbows up on the table and rubbing his hands against his face.  Aeryn was seated next to him, watching the occupants of the room.  "Since Earth knows, you will need to prepare them for what is coming," he said, not taking his hands from his face.  He dropped his hands.  "We can supply enough translator microbes for everyone on the planet."  

"We'll also take your ship," Aeryn added.

"I don't want the Peacekeepers detecting it or any idiots trying to fly it away from Earth," John confirmed.

The Humans in the room bristled at that comment.  While they weren't able to understand Tolvăi, they were able to understand John and Aeryn, who continued to speak in English.

"How do we know you are John Crichton?" the Defense Secretary interrupted.

"DNA test work for you?" John asked.

***

A few hours later, the results of the DNA test were in.  The DNA of the man who had landed with the alien woman, was an exact match of the DNA of John Crichton.  Still uneasy, the President ordered Col. Jack Crichton and Daniel Kirkland to the base.  As both were living in Florida at Cape Canaveral, it wouldn't take too long to reach the base.  Until they arrived, President Walker decided to join those watching the aliens.  They had been placed in a holding cell as soon as John had given them a blood and skin sample.

***

"Jack… do you think it's really John?"

"I don't know, DK."  Jack Crichton stared down at the paper he held in his hand.  _DNA analysis confirms the subject has the exact DNA of Commander John Crichton._

"What has he been doing all these years?  Why didn't he come back sooner?" DK wondered aloud.

Jack looked out the window of the helicopter.  _'What had his son been doing?  Why hadn't he come home?  If this man wasn't his son… he'd kill him for putting DK and himself through this.'_

"I wonder if he still has my puzzle ring…" Jack said softly.

"If it is John… I don't know what to say to him…" DK said continuing his own train of thought.  Neither one of them was paying much attention to the other.  Each was so wrapped up in their own thoughts, the helicopter could have crashed, and they wouldn't have noticed.

Jack snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard DK whisper.  "I wonder if he blames me…"

"DK, John would never blame you," Jack said sternly.  "We both need to pull ourselves together.  We are acting like idiots.  If it's John, then I am sure he will be happy to see us."

***

John and Aeryn sat in a holding room with a mirror on one wall.  They both knew what that mirror meant.  Tolvăi and the other five Delvians were brought into the room, presumably to see how they would react to John and Aeryn.  Upon seeing John, the response was immediate.  They dropped to their knees.  John told them all to get up and sit down.  Then he switched to Sebacean, as did Aeryn.  While John asked them for information, Aeryn went to each of them and analyzed their injuries, healing as she went.

On the other side of the mirror, Private Knapp, President Walker, and his advisors watched and listened to William's translations.  Apparently, John didn't realize that William had been given translator microbes.  Of course, this was false.  John did know, just as he knew who was behind the mirror.

"What is that woman doing?" the National Security Advisor asked watching Aeryn.  By this time, Aeryn had reached Zojil whose fibers had been ripped apart in one arm.  They had bandaged it, but it would take time to heal and even then she would not retain full use of it.  Aeryn unwrapped Zojil's arm, and the Humans saw it was healed.  Zojil flexed her arm and looked up at Aeryn smiling.

"I'm pretty sure she healed it," was William's reply.

"With what?  We searched them; they don't have any items," the Secretary of Defense said gesturing to the table behind them.  On it sat John's and Aeryn's pulse pistols and comms.

"Maybe she's a telepath," William said watching as Aeryn moved on to the next Delvian.

"Let's see," General Matthews said and walked to the door to the holding room.  He opened it and walked in.  Everyone looked over at him.  He caught Aeryn's gaze and held it.  He thought of every insulting thing he could think of and directed them at her.

John instantly stood up.  "Watch what you think, General Matthews, or find yourself on the wrong end of my pulse pistol."

General Matthews looked at him in surprise and then his eyes narrowed.  "I don't care what that DNA test said.  You can't be John Crichton.  Humans don't have any telepathic abilities."

***

END PART TWO

TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~


End file.
